


La Danza de las Luciérnagas

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal and Will are teenagers, Love&Crime, M/M, Teenagers sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: Will Graham no esperaba encajar en una escuela de élite como el internado Pembroke. Hannibal Lecter no esperaba encontrar a un compañero de clase tan interesante.Dicen que las luciérnagas danzan durante la noche, usando sus luces para encontrar a su pareja ideal. ¿Pueden un adolescente adinerado y uno solitario encontrarse el uno al otro? ¿Qué podría ocurrir si eso sucede?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dance of the Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777249) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257). 



> Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia - salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama - no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis.

El internado Pembroke, en Algerton (Nueva York), le pareció a Will una extraña mezcla entre un palacio renacentista y una cárcel.

Cuando su padre aparcó la camioneta en el aparcamiento para empleados, situado en la cara oeste del edificio, el joven se quedó mirando la fachada de piedra clara con un ceño fruncido de desconfianza. Se trataba de una construcción recia y elegante, una fortaleza que se alzaba sobre sólidos muros a una altura de tres plantas. El enorme complejo de edificios enlazados entre sí rezumaba riqueza y distinción... nada que ver con la vieja Ford destartalada en la que ellos viajaban y que en más de una ocasión les había servido de casa.

El muchacho se giró para mirar a su padre.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

El señor Graham observó a su hijo con sus enormes ojos azules, exactamente igual a los del chico.

\- Treinta mil al año, Will. Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Ha sido una suerte que Alan me recomendase: un empleo fijo, con un buen seguro médico y casa propia. Y tú podrás estudiar en una escuela de élite.

El joven emitió un resoplido.

\- No me gustan las escuelas de élite. Están llenas de niños ricos.

\- Los niños ricos no son algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Tú solo dedícate a estudiar. Esta es una oportunidad estupenda para ti, hijo. Saliendo de una institución de prestigio como esta, se te abrirán las puertas de la Universidad que tú quieras.

\- Ni siquiera podemos permitirnos pagar la matrícula...

\- Los hijos de los empleados pagan la mitad. Y ya he acordado con el director que puedas llevar a cabo algunos trabajos en la escuela, para que se reduzca aún más el precio. Es un buen acuerdo, apenas te quitará unas horas de tu tiempo. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo – se enfrentó a la expresión de malestar de su hijo con una mirada esperanzada - Vamos, Will, tienen establos: los animales te gustan, ¿no es cierto? Y se te dan realmente bien.

\- Si, es verdad – concedió, agrio.

El señor Graham suspiró. Su hijo era un buen chico, pero no dejaba de ser un adolescente testarudo. Admitía que a veces había que hacer auténticos malabares para no perder la paciencia con él.

\- Will – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente – Ya sabes que yo ni siquiera terminé el instituto. Me he pasado la vida dando bandazos, sin tener nunca un hogar fijo. Pero tú no tienes porqué terminar así. Hay un cerebro debajo de esa mata de rizos que no debería desaprovecharse. Eres inteligente, hijo, todos lo saben. Te mereces algo mejor. ¿Entendido?

\- Si, papá.

\- Bien. Ahora vamos, el jefe de estudios nos estará esperando – bajaron de la camioneta y se encaminaron hacia la puerta de entrada del edificio – Compórtate. Y arréglate ese pelo, parece que hayas metido los dedos en un enchufe.

Will obedeció, pasándose la mano por el cabello con un gruñido. No era culpa suya que sus rizos fuesen naturalmente rebeldes.

Llamaron a la puerta en cuanto estuvieron frente a ella y les abrieron casi enseguida. Al otro lado del enorme portón de roble vieron a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con cabello blanco y ojos negros. Su rostro curtido y su costoso traje gris le daban un aire de distinción mediterránea.

\- Buenas tardes. Ustedes deben de ser los Graham – saludó, educado. Con un gesto les indicó que debían entrar. Padre e hijo accedieron a un antiguo zaguán de piedra, a través del cual se accedía al patio principal de la escuela - Soy Andrew Cosmas, jefe de estudios de Pembroke.

\- Encantado – ambos adultos se estrecharon la mano.

\- Este debe de ser William – declaró, girándose hacia él. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron de arriba a abajo su ropa desgastada y su apariencia desaliñada.

\- Will – lo corrigió el joven. Odiaba que le llamasen William. Solo su padre lo llamaba así, normalmente cuando le hacía perder del todo la paciencia, algo que no ocurría con frecuencia.

\- Aquí tiene, señor Graham – le hizo entrega de un gran sobre de color sepia, pasando deliberadamente por alto sus irritantes modales – Contiene los formularios que debe rellenar para matricularse. También se incluyen instrucciones, la lista de materiales, el calendario de exámenes y el horario de clases. La escuela empieza dentro de tres semanas, tiene hasta el lunes para entregar la documentación. En las tiendas del pueblo puede adquirir todo el equipamiento.

Will asintió, guardándose el sobre bajo el brazo sin darle mayor importancia. Tras una breve pausa de silencio, Cosmas volvió a hablar:

\- Si son tan amables, vengan conmigo. Les enseñaré la escuela y les dejaré en casa para que puedan instalarse. Por aquí, por favor.

Se puso en marcha y ellos lo siguieron. Al llegar al patio, Will bajó deliberadamente la vista el suelo, decidido a ignorar la magnificencia que lo rodeaba: la piedra antigua del suelo y las paredes; la hermosa galería que rodeaba el patio, delimitándolo con graciosas columnas de mármol; y el jardín tan bellamente diseñado, con sus parterres de flores de colores y sus setos de escrupuloso corte, sus bancos de piedra y su fuente central.

Odiaba los lugares ostentosos como aquel. Ese no era lugar para él.

 

 

 

El primer día de clases resultó ser especialmente aburrido.

Cuando Hannibal Lecter atravesó el umbral del aula de Arte, una hora antes del almuerzo, lo hizo deseando alcanzar su mesa para ponerse a dibujar cuanto antes. Tras una tediosa hora de Aritmética y una soporífera lección de Historia, necesitaba de la relajación y el sosiego que le proporcionaban las artes.

Las clases de Arte en Pembroke no seguían una disciplina fija. El señor Laredo, profesor encargado de impartir la asignatura, apostaba por fomentar la libre creatividad de sus alumnos y por ello había distribuido el aula en varios espacios para que cada quien pudiese escoger el suyo: a la derecha, un gran grupo de mesas acogían a los dibujantes, a los pintores de cristal y de escayola y a los constructores de maquetas; justo enfrente se situaban los caballetes de los pintores, favorecidos por la calidad de la luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales ubicados justo tras ellos; al fondo se hallaban los tornos para trabajar la cerámica, compartiendo espacio con el hueco dedicado a los escultores y con los hornos donde, entre otras, se creaban piezas de vidrio soplado; así mismo, se habían distribuido de forma estratégica por todo el aula diversos armarios para guardar las obras y los materiales de trabajo de los jóvenes artistas.

Hannibal tenía por costumbre sentarse en una de las mesas de la esquina, pues le gustaba dibujar con intimidad. El joven de cabello castaño contaba con su propio cuaderno y utensilios de dibujo, que guardaba en un gran maletín de pintor que su tía le había regalado por Navidad dos años atrás.

Ocupó su asiento habitual, abrió el maletín y lo dejó a un lado, tomando entre sus dedos el lápiz de carboncillo mientras pasaba las páginas de su cuaderno en busca de su último trabajo. Apenas había realizado unos trazos sobre el papel, cuando notó que alguien se detenía frente a su mesa.

Alzó la vista y se encontró de lleno con los ojos azules más grandes y hermosos que había visto en su vida. Su dueño era un joven delgado y un tanto bajo para su edad. Bajo una poblada mata de rizos color chocolate, un rostro juvenil y casi perfecto le devolvía la mirada: pestañas largas y oscuras, nariz recta y boca bellamente dibujada.

Hannibal se quedó mirándolo, sin poder hablar por un momento.

\- Hola – saludó el muchacho. Parecía un poco tímido ante su escrutinio - ¿Tú eres Hannibal Lecter?

\- Si – respondió, recobrándose al instante. Lo miró con curiosidad – No nos conocemos...

\- Me llamo Will Graham – se presentó – Soy nuevo en la escuela.

\- Claro – se puso en pie para estrecharle la mano. El chico correspondió a su gesto de forma breve. No parecía muy feliz con la idea de establecer contacto con otro ser humano - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Will?

\- El profesor Laredo me ha dicho que eres el encargado de los materiales en clase.

\- Así es – asintió, esbozando una sonrisa amable para su compañero - ¿Qué tipo de arte vas a emplear?

\- Bueno, estoy familiarizado con la arcilla. Supongo que debería ocupar uno de los tornos.

\- Como quieras: en esta clase cada uno escoge su disciplina – le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y lo llevó hasta uno de los armarios del fondo. Lo abrió para mostrárselo - Aquí se guardan los materiales para los trabajos de cerámica: arriba la arcilla, abajo los cuencos para el agua. Ten, puedes llenarlo en los lavabos – le entregó un cuenco y Will se alejó unos metros para llenarlo. A la vuelta, Hannibal lo aguardaba. Había depositado un lingote de arcilla en uno de los tornos – Recuerda dejarlo todo limpio y recogido cuando termines. Y si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, ya sabes donde estoy.

\- Gracias – el chico tomó asiento frente al torno.

\- ¿Qué optativas has escogido? - preguntó Hannibal con curiosidad – Como no nos hemos visto, supongo que vas al aula B.

\- Si. Aparte de Arte, también me he apuntado a Español y al Club de Pesca.

\- Te gusta la pesca.

\- Si.

\- ¿Y la música? ¿La cocina, tal vez?

El joven hizo una mueca.

\- Ninguna de las dos son mi fuerte.

\- Bueno. De todas formas, ya nos veremos. Ha sido un placer, Will.

\- Lo mismo digo.

El muchacho bajó la vista y se concentró de lleno en su trabajo. Hannibal giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de vuelta a su mesa. Por el camino, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

De pronto ya no se sentía tan aburrido.

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hola.

El saludo de la joven hizo que Will levantase la vista de su plato de ensalada. Sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con el bonito rostro africano de su compañera. Era una muchacha esbelta, de no más de dieciocho. Tenía unos preciosos pómulos altos y unos ojos negros almendrados, enmarcados en una sonrisa dulce y un corte de pelo al estilo Grace Jones.

Se habían visto en clase esa misma mañana, pero él aún no conocía su nombre.

\- Bem Chaney – se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Will la estrechó rápidamente, por compromiso, antes de que la chica tomase asiento frente a él – Estamos en el mismo aula. Es un placer conocerte, Will.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – inquirió, sirviéndose un poco de zumo de naranja en un vaso.

\- Bien - se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. La joven no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

\- No me gusta socializar.

\- ¿Y te importa si te hago algunas preguntas? Es que siento curiosidad.

Will se la quedó mirando. Esa era la parte que más odiaba de ser el chico nuevo: la sesión de interrogatorio. Sin embargo, Bem le estaba sonriendo. Parecía sinceramente interesada y tenía esa clase de dulzura en el rostro al que la gente no puede decir que no.

\- Está bien – cedió a regañadientes.

\- Gracias. Esta mañana, al presentarte, dijiste que tu padre y tú habíais venido desde Florida por trabajo. ¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

\- Es el nuevo conserje de la escuela.

Esperaba que eso la espantase, pero ella era demasiado afable y siguió sonriendo.

\- ¿De veras? Me alegro. Ya era hora de que contratasen a alguien para sustituir al viejo Bradley. Desde que murió el invierno pasado, la escuela venía necesitando otro conserje. Mi padre es banquero y mi madre enfermera – añadió – Vivimos en Nueva York: la ciudad, no el estado.

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Has escogido ya tus optativas? - preguntó, tras una pausa.

\- Si. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo estoy en clase de chino desde hace dos años. También soy portera en el equipo de Lacrosse y dirijo el Club de Teatro. Por cierto, necesitamos un nuevo regidor. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Gracias, pero el teatro no es lo mío. Además, no puedo embarcarme en más actividades, tengo que trabajar por las tardes.

\- ¿Trabajas en Algerton o en la escuela?

\- En los establos: me ocupo de los caballos.

\- Así que vas a ser el ayudante del profesor Lancree – asintió con aprobación - Eso es bueno. ¿Has conocido ya a Sheldon?

\- ¿Quien es Sheldon?

\- La mascota del señor Lancree. Es un labrador precioso, aunque tiene más años que una catedral. Se pasa el día durmiendo por los rincones – se inclinó hacia él para hablarle en tono confidencial - Pase lo que pase, no intentes tocarle: no le gusta. Casi muerde al último alumno que trató de acariciarle.

\- Tal vez ese alumno no llevaba buenas intenciones – dijo Will, frunciendo el entrecejo – Los perros notan esas cosas.

\- Pareces todo un experto – lo alabó.

\- Me gustan los animales.

\- Entonces los establos son el mejor lugar para ti.

Will asintió y continuaron comiendo en silencio. Ajeno a los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su compañera, el joven se entretuvo pensando en la rutina que le aguardaba aquella tarde: las clases terminaban a las dos y a las cuatro debía estar en los establos para iniciar su labor. Estaría allí hasta las seis y luego volvería a casa para la cena.

Se recordó mentalmente llevar botas para el trabajo... y unas galletas para Sheldon.

 

 

 

Hannibal estaba oculto en uno de los boxes para caballos, con el cuaderno de dibujo abierto sobre el regazo.

Eran casi las cinco y pronto se quedaría sin luz. Elevó la vista para captar una imagen de la crin negra del caballo que estaba pintando y su mano se movió instintivamente sobre el papel, intentando recrearla.

Casi había terminado el dibujo cuando ellos entraron.

Volvían de una cabalgata. Los tres muchachos cruzaron las puertas del establo riendo y charlando, seguidos por el sonido de los cascos de sus monturas. Hannibal reconoció sus voces y su oído le puso en alerta en cuanto oyó el tono burlón del cabecilla del grupo, Tom Merritt:

\- Mirad a quien tenemos aquí. Si es el pequeño Graham. ¿Además de conserje también eres palafrenero?

\- Yo no soy conserje – oyó la voz de Will, irritada - Mi padre lo es.

\- Él limpia la mierda en la escuela y tú lo haces en el establo – se mofó una segunda voz, casi seguro la de Lester North.

\- Un conserje no se ocupa solo de la limpieza – replicó Will y en su tono se advertía una capa de agresividad.

\- Cierra la boca y cepilla nuestros caballos. Y más te vale que queden bien, si no quieres que te arregle esa cara tan fea de un puñetazo.

Hannibal se levantó y se encaminó decidido hacia la parte de atrás del establo, de donde provenían las voces. Su instinto le decía que aquello no iba a acabar bien, que no era sensato dejar a Will solo con esos tres matones... y la siguiente frase que salió de boca de Michael Parley se lo confirmó:

\- Este se cree mejor de lo que es.

\- ¿Ese es tu problema, Graham, te crees mejor de lo que eres? - llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Merritt empujaba a Will contra la puerta de uno de los boxes, el único que estaba vacío - ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? - exigió el matón.

\- ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz?

Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos. Lo observaron por un momento, y luego amparados por su número decidieron que él no era una amenaza y se relajaron.

\- Lecter. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - inquirió Merritt, altivo.

\- Dibujaba, hasta que vosotros me habéis interrumpido. Y ahora veo que estáis molestando a mi amigo.

\- ¿Eres amigo de este enclenque? - señaló a Will con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- No debería sorprendente, tú eres amigo de dos gorilas... aunque normalmente los gorilas tienen cerebro – declaró, jocoso.

\- Te la estás jugando – amenazó North, dando un paso al frente con expresión enfadada.

\- Si sigues así, vamos a tener que hacerte tragar ese cuaderno.

\- Puedes intentarlo, Tom – lo retó, sabiendo exactamente lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Merritt no esperó a que se lo repitiera. Fue a por él y sus dos compinches se apartaron para dejarle pasar y de paso contemplar el espectáculo. Su oponente – que era unos centímetros más alto que él y el doble de ancho – levantó el puño, y ya iba a descargarlo contra su nariz cuando de repente se detuvo en seco.

Un golpe de pala resonó en el establo. Pocos segundos después, Tom Merritt caía al suelo de bruces y sin consciencia. Tras él se alzaba Will, con la pala todavía en alto. Su rostro estaba contraído por una expresión que Hannibal no alcanza a descifrar: miedo, ira, asombro de sus propios actos... aquella había sido claramente una acción impulsiva. Realizada a la desesperada, tal vez pensando en salvaguardar la integridad del desdichado compañero que había decidido meterse en una pelea por su causa.

North y Parley acudieron enseguida al rescate de su amigo. Le dieron la vuelta e intentaron reanimarlo.

\- ¡Tom! ¡Tom! - miraron a Will, asustados - ¡Joder, tío! ¡Lo has matado!

\- Ni siquiera está sangrando – declaró Hannibal, indiferente - No es para tanto. Llevadle a la enfermería y decid que se ha golpeado al caerse del caballo.

\- ¿Y por qué vamos a hacer eso? - North lo miró con indignación - Ha sido Graham quien lo ha golpeado. Vamos a acusarle con el director.

\- Si lo hacéis, me veré obligado a contar lo que he visto y me temo que eso no os haría ningún favor. No es la primera vez que os metéis con alguien, ¿no es cierto? - los otros dos se replegaron, percibiendo la amenaza en su voz - Apuesto a que si la dirección de la escuela se entera de lo que estabais haciendo, os expulsarán esta vez. ¿Y qué dirían entonces vuestros padres?

\- Vámonos – dijo Parley, al cabo de un momento de sopesar sus posibilidades - Es mejor no buscarnos más líos.

\- Esto no acaba aquí – conminó North, lanzándoles a ambos una mirada envenenada.

Los vieron marchar, llevándose a su compañero con ellos. Para aquel entonces Will ya había bajado la pala y la apoyaba en el suelo, retorciendo con ambas manos el mango. En su rostro se apreciaba una mueca que era mitad arrepentimiento y mitad miedo.

\- La he cagado: ahora no van a dejarme en paz.

\- Intentarán vengarse. Deberías tener cuidado – lo miró y una sonrisa maligna curvó sus labios - Lleva una pala encima, por si acaso.

Will se echo a reír, una risa nerviosa. Al instante dejó de hacerlo.

\- Por favor, no hagas bromas con eso – le pidió - Podría haberle matado...

\- No le has hecho más daño del que él podría haberte hecho a ti: eran tres contra uno y tú solo te has valido de lo que tenías a mano para defenderte. Estabas en tu derecho.

\- Si lo cuentan, despedirán a mi padre – declaró y entonces quedó claro cual era su verdadero temor - Si pierde el empleo, tendremos que marcharnos...

\- Eso no va a pasar – lo tranquilizó. Se acercó para quitarle la pala suavemente de las manos y dejó la herramienta a un lado - No has hecho nada malo y ellos no van a contarlo, porque arriesgan más que tú. Esperarán su momento. Solo tienes que tener cuidado.

\- Si, lo sé – le dedicó una mirada aprensiva. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con matones.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té? - le ofreció, al cabo de un momento - Te vendrá bien para calmar los nervios.

\- ¿Té? ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- No te gusta el té.

\- Nunca lo he probado. ¿Cómo se toma eso, con leche y azúcar?

\- Eso es el té británico. Yo te ofrezco té japonés: mi tía me manda una pequeña remesa cada mes.

\- ¿Tu tía es japonesa? Pero tu acento es europeo.

\- Porque soy lituano. ¿Te gustaría probar el té o prefieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

Will se encogió de hombros, no parecía saber muy bien que hacer. Hannibal le hizo un gesto y él lo siguió. Caminaron hasta uno de los boxes que estaba cerca de la entrada del establo y se internaron en él. Al fondo había dispuesta una mesita baja de madera – a simple vista parecía un banquito – con todo lo necesario para la elaboración del té: la paja debajo de la mesita había sido retirada para evitar el peligro de incendio y sobre la superficie de madera se encontraban una bandeja con dos pequeños vasos de madera y un hornillo que se alimentaba con carbón de leña y que mantenía caliente el agua dentro de una tetera de metal.

Hannibal dejó a un lado su cuaderno y se arrodilló frente al banquito. Will lo imitó, prestándole toda su atención. Lo observó sin palabras, mientras él servía te para dos en ambos vasos.

\- El buen té posee su propia ceremonia, que tiene siglos de antigüedad – le explicó - No podemos reproducirla en estas condiciones, pero podemos recrearla tanto como nos sea posible.

\- Estás ejecutando un ritual milenario en mitad de un establo – notó Will, frunciendo el ceño.

Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Así es, más o menos.

\- Eres raro, Hannibal Lecter – lo miró con sumo interés y poco a poco en sus labios se fue formando una sonrisa - Me gusta.

Hannibal amplió la suya, sintiéndose complacido.

\- Gracias, Will.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron varias semanas. El clima de verano dio paso al de otoño: los días se volvieron más cortos, más fríos, y en el bosque que rodeaba los terrenos de la escuela los árboles cambiaron de color y fueron dejando caer sus hojas hasta quedarse pelados, como esqueletos sin carne... un aviso del crudo invierno que estaba por llegar.

Will y Hannibal continuaron tomando té en los establos de vez en cuando. El joven dibujante adoptó la costumbre de pasar un rato todas las tardes con su nuevo amigo, cuya conversación y compañía había llegado a apreciar... y cuya imagen plasmaba en papel a hurtadillas, con todo detalle y mimo, mientras este no se daba cuenta porque estaban ocupado cepillando o alimentando a los caballos.

Bem también llegó a convertirse en una amiga para Will. Su genuino encanto y su aguda inteligencia se abrieron paso hasta su corazón, más preparado para sentir cariño por los animales que por las personas. Ella parecía tener un gusto especial por su compañía y siempre procuraba sacar tiempo para verle, más allá de la clase y del recreo, aunque ahora tuviesen menos oportunidades de hacerlo desde que había empezado la temporada deportiva. Pero se mantenían en contacto tanto como podían.

El suceso ocurrió una fría tarde de noviembre, mientras Bem estaba entrenando y Hannibal se había encerrado en su habitación para preparar una intervención para el Club de Debate. Will estaba cepillando a un bonito alazán marrón de nombre Biscuit y Sheldon – que se había encariñado de sus galletas y ahora solía seguirle en su labor por los establos - le hacía compañía dormitando en un rincón, con el dorado pelaje confundiéndose con la paja sobre la que yacía hecho un ovillo.

Will oyó de repente un ruido y giró la cabeza, un segundo antes de que dos fuertes brazos lo atrapasen y lo arrastrasen hasta que su espalda chocó con fuerza contra la valla de madera del box. Apenas se le escapó un gruñido, al tiempo que intentaba liberarse de su captor, en cuya risa reconoció a Lester North. Para entonces, Merritt y Parley ya habían entrado en el cubículo y Will sabía que si no salía de ahí cuanto antes, estaría perdido.

Iba a pagar caro la insensatez de haber bajado la guardia durante aquellas semanas.

Les lanzó una patada en cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente para alcanzarles. Su pie encontró el estómago de Parley y lo lanzó hacia atrás hasta hacerle trastabillar. El muchacho tuvo que aferrarse al flanco del caballo para no caer y este, no contento con tan rudo contacto, se apartó relinchando.

El relincho despertó a Sheldon, que al ver de repente invadido su territorio comenzó a ladrar y se lanzó para morder a los intrusos en un súbito ataque de mal genio. Merritt se libró de él de una patada y el pobre perro huyó lloriqueando de allí.

Will se puso furioso: apartó la cabeza unos centímetros y le metió con saña los dedos en los ojos al que lo retenía. North lo soltó con un grito de dolor y Will aprovechó la libertad para ir contra sus atacantes, enviando un puñetazo que de haber acertado le habría roto la nariz a Parley. Pero Merritt lo interceptó, atrapándolo por la cintura y el forcejeo los hizo caer al suelo. Para entonces North ya se había recuperado y saltó dentro del box para unirse a la pelea.

Los tres se lanzaron sobre él...

\- ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!

La sorprendida voz del señor Lancree resonó en el establo. A su lado, un resentido Sheldon ladró como reproche, mientras su amo seguía la algarabía de gritos y golpes hasta adentrarse en el box. Lo que vio allí fue un caballo asustado, que intentaba alejarse de la maraña de cuerpos que batallaban en el suelo, y a su ayudante que recibía golpes de tres atacantes distintos.

\- ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!? ¡Will! ¡Basta! ¡Basta, inmediatamente...!

 

 

 

\- Estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes, caballeros.

El clima en la oficina del director, media hora después del altercado, era tenso. Los tres jóvenes que habían sido denunciados por el profesor Lancree se habían agrupado en sus respectivas sillas, lejos de la que ocupaba Will. Al otro lado del escritorio les observaba el director, Rayner Avis, un hombre de mediana edad que lucía un traje hecho a medida, físico de culturista y no tenía un solo pelo en su cabeza. Todo en su persona intimidaba, sobre todo cuando estaba amonestando a sus alumnos, como en aquellos momentos:

\- Pembroke es una escuela, no un ring de lucha libre. Atacar a un compañero es inconcebible...

\- No le atacamos, señor, él nos atacó – replicó Parley.

\- Quiso golpear a Tom con una pala – lo apoyó North.

\- Eso es mentira - Will se giró indignado hacia ellos - Vosotros me atacasteis, yo no hice nada...

\- ¡Basta! - los acalló alzando una mano y se centró especialmente en el trío de jóvenes, a los cuales traspasó con la mirada - En el box no había ninguna pala. Y por lo que me ha contado el señor Lancree, que ha sido testigo directo de la agresión, eran ustedes quienes estaban golpeando al señor Graham y no al revés. ¡Mírenle! - le señaló con un gesto de la mano, furioso. El rostro del hijo del conserje había sido marcado por los puños de sus oponentes: un labio roto, un ojo hinchado y una costilla fracturada eran los resultados de la contienda. Lancree había tenido que atenderle en su oficina antes de llevarles a todos al despacho del director. El profesor de Equitación había aplicado linimento en las heridas de su ayudante y le había vendado el abdomen para mantener a raya la costilla quebrada - Tuvo suerte de que el señor Lancree llegase a tiempo para rescatarle. ¿Y qué me dicen del perro? Su dueño me ha dicho que se lo encontró gimiendo de dolor fuera del establo.

\- Nadie le hizo daño – se defendió Parley - Sheldon es un perro viejo, señor. Salió corriendo. Lo asustaría el ruido...

\- ¡Le diste una patada, cabrón!

\- ¡Señor Graham! Aquí no permitimos ese lenguaje – le advirtió, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia los otros - Esto es imperdonable, señores, imperdonable. Me ocuparé personalmente de avisar a sus padres, y ustedes permanecerán encerrados en sus habitaciones hasta que ellos vengan a recogerles para llevarles de vuelta a casa. Considérense expulsados de Pembroke indefinidamente.

\- ¡Pero, señor...!

\- ¡No puede hacernos esto...!

\- Ni una palabra, señor Merritt – lo acalló, señalándolo con un dedo - Se los advertí muy claramente el año pasado, a los tres: un incidente más y serían expulsados. En Pembroke no toleramos a los que incumplen las normas y el respeto a los compañeros es una norma básica, señores. Si dos semanas de expulsión no les sirvió en su momento, tal vez una expulsión definitiva si lo haga. No hay más que hablar.

El silencio fue sepulcral. El señor Avis se reclinó en su asiento, contemplando con férrea seriedad a sus pupilos. Merritt y los demás se miraban los unos a los otros, abatidos y frustrados por la situación. Había enojo en sus rostros y algo que era claramente perplejidad, aderezada con miedo al pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando sus padres se enterasen y viniesen a recogerlos.

\- En cuanto a usted, señor Graham – el director centró su atención en él - He hecho llamar a su padre y cuando se presente, será informado de lo ocurrido. Teniendo en cuenta que es usted la víctima en este asunto, seré benevolente. Aunque como también ha agredido a sus compañeros, no le prometo nada.

Will asintió, sin decir palabra. Lo entendía, aunque le pareciese sumamente injusto: él solo se había defendido y el señor Avis lo sabía. Sin embargo, habría sido ingenuo por su parte pensar que saldría bien librado de aquello: ¿acaso los agraviados padres iban a llevarse tranquilamente a sus hijos a casa sin hacer nada? ¿Aceptarían sin más el castigo, siendo humillados por el hijo del conserje?

No. Todos en aquel despacho lo sabían. Si Merritt, North y Parley se veían perjudicados por la situación, sus padres seguro procurarían que Will no se marchase de rositas.

 

 

 

Hannibal se presentó en casa de Will en torno a las siete de la tarde.

La noticia del altercado en los establos y la posterior expulsión de Merritt y sus compinches corría ya a esas horas por la escuela, especialmente después de que se oyesen gritos que provenían del despacho del director y seguidamente se viera como los tres estudiantes en discordia eran sacados airadamente del colegio por sus padres, marchándose para no volver.

Hannibal había sonreído victorioso al contemplar la marcha de aquellos matones, pero al instante su sonrisa se borró, porque no podía evitar preguntarse si Will tendría algo que ver con todo eso. ¿Habrían vuelto esos bestias a atacarle y él los habría denunciado?

Pensar que la integridad de su amigo podía haberse visto afectada llevó una sensación de desasosiego a su estómago, así que tras poner algunas cosas en orden, se dirigió a los terrenos para salir de dudas visitando la casita del conserje.

Al llegar llamó al timbre y aguardó pacientemente con una caja de madera bajo el brazo. Oyó pasos acercándose y una voz, que por descarte debía de ser la del padre de Will:

\- Hemos tenido suerte. Tres días se pasan enseguida. Es más un castigo simbólico que otra cosa...

El señor Graham abrió la puerta y Hannibal se encontró de lleno con una fascinante mirada azul. De un vistazo comprobó que Will había heredado de su padre la estatura, los rizos – que eran negros como el hollín en el señor Graham – y sus enormes ojos de paloma, los mismos que ahora lo miraban con curiosidad desde un rostro curtido de mediana edad.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- Buenas noches, señor Graham. Soy Hannibal Lecter, un amigo de Will. ¿Está él en casa?

\- Si, pasa – le franqueó la entrada - ¡Will, tu amigo Hannibal está aquí!

Will estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Se levantó cuando vio a su compañero atravesar el umbral. Había cambiado el uniforme por unos vaqueros y una camiseta vieja, llevaba zapatillas en vez de mocasines, y con una mano sostenía un gran filete crudo de ternera contra su ojo izquierdo.

Hannibal lo analizó con la mirada nada más entrar. Captó enseguida el labio roto y aquello lo disgustó. Si no fuera porque ya habían recibido su castigo y estaban fuera de su alcance, él mismo les daría su merecido a esos matones.

Pero lo primero era lo primero.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – su amigo volvió a tomar asiento, con cuidado, haciendo una mueca mientras se protegía el abdomen con un brazo.

\- ¿Cuantas costillas te han roto? - inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Solo una. El profesor Lancree me vendó antes de que fuésemos a ver al director.

\- Así que te atacaron – dedujo y el asentimiento de su compañero lo corroboró. Hannibal emitió un leve resoplido de disgusto - Me alegro de que los denunciaras. Has conseguido que los expulsen, ¿lo sabes?

\- Si. Yo estaba presente cuando el director se lo dijo. A mí me han dado tres días de detención.

\- Eso es injusto – protestó, acercándose a la mesa y dejando sobre ella la caja que traía consigo - Tú has sido la víctima. Simplemente te estabas defendiendo...

\- Lo sé. Pero yo también he roto las normas al agredirlos, así que sus padres exigieron un castigo. El señor Avis ha sido benévolo – su amigo masculló algo por lo bajo, sonaba a maldición en lituano - ¿Qué es eso? - señaló la caja con un gesto, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Pensé que podrías necesitarlo: son extractos de plantas medicinales y algo de comida.

Abrió la caja y Will observó que el interior se dividía en dos compartimentos: el más grande era rectangular y contenía, a un lado un paño limpio y pulcramente doblado, y al otro varios botes pequeños llenos de líquido, etiquetados a la antigua con los nombres escritos en la fina caligrafía de su compañero. El compartimento pequeño era cuadrado y contenía dos sabrosos bollos de arroz, claramente de elaboración casera.

Will se quedó mirando a Hannibal. Estudió su rostro impasible y sus ojos, que hablaban con más claridad que sus labios, y captó en ellos algo semejante al arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que debes compensarme? - inquirió.

Hannibal expulsó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Bueno, digamos que preferiría haber estado presente en los establos y así evitar que esos tres te agrediesen.

\- Pero eso no dependía de ti. Tú tenías que prepararte para un debate importante.

\- Podría haber ensayado mi texto en tu compañía.

\- No digas tonterías, un establo no es lugar para concentrarse en una intervención de oratoria. Que te sientas culpable por lo sucedido es absurdo, Hannibal. Soy yo quien debería haber estado más atento y haber sabido que Merritt y sus compinches no se rendirían.

\- Tampoco es tu culpa – lo defendió – Estoy seguro de que ellos decidieron aguardar para hacer que te confiaras y bajases la guardia. Quizás, si Bem y yo no te hubiésemos dejado solo...

\- Basta ya. Ni Bem ni tú sois los causantes de todo esto. Además, lo que importa es que esos tres ya no volverán a incordiar en la escuela. Me han zurrado un poco, ¿y qué? No es la primera vez. Las heridas se curan pronto.

\- Eso no es una excusa – declaró, tajante. Escogió uno de los frascos y destapándolo, vertió su contenido sobre el paño limpio.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

\- Es más eficaz que el filete: te ayudará a que no se forme el morado, reducirá el dolor y también la inflamación. Si me dejas...

\- Está bien, adelante – Will retiró el filete de su cara y lo dejó encima del plato que tenía enfrente. Al hacerlo desveló una fea hinchazón en su ojo izquierdo que provocó otra mueca de disgusto en su compañero.

Hannibal aplicó primero el paño con cuidado sobre el ojo de su amigo. Luego lo fue pasando en suaves círculos por toda el área inflamada y le dio friegas con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

\- Huele raro – se quejó Will, intentando apartarse por instinto.

\- Estate quieto.

El joven obedeció, dejando hacer a su compañero. Si ignoraba el olor y cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el frescor del extracto de la planta sobre su piel, como iba haciendo efecto poco a poco al relajar la tirantez de la zona afectada y calmar el dolor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente y su amigo lo sostuvo a la altura de la nuca con una mano, mientras con la otra aplicaba de manera experta el remedio.

La sensación era tan agradable, que pronto dejó de pensar en nada más.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

\- Estaba asustada – confesó Bem, cuando se vieron en clase al día siguiente – Creí que esos bestias te habían hecho daño. Habría ido a verte, si no me hubiese enterado tan tarde...

\- No pasa nada, Bem. No tienes que preocuparte, apenas me tocaron.

\- Tuviste suerte. De no haber aparecido el señor Lancree, habría sido mucho peor.

Will guardó silencio, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Aquellos tres habrían terminado dándole una buena paliza, si el profesor no llega a aparecer a tiempo.

\- ¿Es verdad qué golpearon a Sheldon? - preguntó, tras una pausa. Su rostro mostraba repulsa y preocupación por el hecho.

\- Si – Will apretó los labios, volviendo a indignarse con solo recordarlo - Michael Parley le dio una patada porque intentó morderle. Sheldon solo trataba de defender su territorio. Ese bastardo...

\- Se merecían ser expulsados – frunció el ceño, disgustada - Tú no eres el primero al que agreden: el año pasado la tomaron con el hermano de Kate Tramel, una de mis compañeras de Lacrosse. Entonces solo los expulsaron dos semanas y volvieron como si nada.

\- Esa gente no aprende.

\- ¿Es cierto qué el señor Avis te ha castigado por lo de lo pelea? - él asintió. Ella lo miró con indignada sorpresa - ¡Es injusto! Tú eres la víctima...

\- Se vio obligado: los padres de Merritt y de los demás insistieron hasta que tuvo que darles algo. Pero serán solo tres días y voy a cumplirlos en los establos, así que – se encogió de hombros - en realidad no es un castigo. Es básicamente una compensación forzada.

Bem emitió un quedo resoplido.

\- Eso no es una excusa – al cabo de un momento su semblante se relajó y lo miró con curiosidad - Esta mañana te he visto con Hannibal Lecter. ¿Os habéis hecho amigos?

\- Si. Nos conocimos en clase de Arte. De vez en cuando se pasa por el establo y charlamos un rato.

\- Tenía entendido que no es aficionado a la equitación.

\- No va a los establos a montar, sino a dibujar.

\- ¿A dibujarte a ti? - inquirió, mirándolo con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¡No! Dibuja a los caballos – se rió – ¿Para qué iba a dibujarme a mí? Yo no tengo nada que pueda interesarle a un artista.

\- Ya. Claro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - frunció el ceño, confuso al ver la expresión de su cara.

\- No, en absoluto. Seguro que a Lecter le viene bien no perder la práctica. Es un dibujante soberbio, ¿lo sabías? El señor Laredo nunca deja de mostrar sus obras en la exposición de Navidad, ya tendrás oportunidad de verlas.

\- Me gustaría mucho – admitió Will, sincero.

En ese momento entró en clase la señorita Dreyfuss, la profesora de matemáticas. Los jóvenes cortaron la conversación y se dispusieron a atender a la lección.

Bem se reclinó en su silla, intentando ocultar la desazón que sentía: ¿estaba siendo demasiado aprensiva? Tal vez veía cosas donde no las había. ¿Qué tenía de raro que Hannibal Lecter se interesara en Will Graham como amigo? Will tenía muchas cualidades, y seguro que estas compensaban con creces las diferencias que existían entre sus respectivas personalidades. No había nada de malo en que esos dos se hiciesen amigos.

 _Nada en absoluto –_ pensó para sí _\- Salvo el hecho de que la forma en que Lecter lo miraba esta mañana, cuando se despidieron antes de entrar a clase, no tenía nada de amistosa._ _Will no se ha dado cuenta. Pero me parece que Lecter va al establo por algo más que por amor al arte_.

Bueno, de todas formas ella no era quien para decidir sobre esas cosas. Will era su amigo y era libre de elegir con quien quería estar, fuera quien fuera. Tampoco es como si ella estuviese enamorada de él, ni mucho menos. Valoraba su amistad... y no se negaba a sí misma el hecho de que le gustaría traspasar la línea con él, siempre y cuando eso no afectase a la buena relación que mantenían. Lo contrario sería propio de estúpidos y ella no se consideraba estúpida en modo alguno.

En fin, aún faltaban muchos meses para que acabase el año escolar y para entonces quizá Will se hubiese decidido por alguno de los dos, o por ninguno. Pasara lo que pasara, ella volvería a casa ese verano estando en paz... pero no antes de haber tanteado el terreno, por si acaso podía cumplir su deseo.

 

 

 

El fin de semana amaneció acompañado de una generosa capa de nieve. Los clubes escolares habían suspendido sus actividades esa misma semana, en previsión de la cercana época de exámenes, y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Pembroke había comenzado ya a estudiar en serio.

En el bosque que rodeaba los terrenos de la escuela, sobre un río helado, Will Graham había plantado sus aparejos de pesca y había abierto un agujero en el hielo, donde ahora se perdía el sedal de dos cañas de pescar. Frente a él estaba Hannibal Lecter, ambos sentados en pequeñas sillas plegables y pertrechados con toda clase de prendas de abrigo para combatir el frío de diciembre.

Hannibal debería estar estudiando sus lecciones de italiano, pero la oferta de Will de pasar un día de pesca juntos, con almuerzo incluido y a solas – nadie iba a acercarse por allí un domingo por la mañana con semejante temperatura - había resultado irresistible para él.

\- Supongo que asistirás al Festival de Navidad – declaró, dando pie a la conversación.

\- Si, quiero ir. Bem me ha dicho que varios alumnos contribuirán este año. Y desde luego también quiero ver la exposición de la clase de Arte. ¿El señor Laredo incluirá tus dibujos?

\- Si, siempre lo hace.

\- Me encantaría verlos. ¿Crees qué un día de estos podrías mostrarme tu cuaderno? Te he visto dibujar tantas veces que ya siento curiosidad – esbozó una sonrisa, sin querer presionar porque sabía lo personal que era para Hannibal su arte.

\- Por supuesto – no le habría dicho que no en un millón de años. No con esa sonrisa y el azul del cielo reflejándose en sus ojos. El muchacho apretó la caña entre sus manos con más fuerza, disimulando - Oye, ¿has pensado en la propuesta que hizo mi tía? ¿Os gustaría a ti y a tu padre pasar la Navidad en Lituania?

\- Nos encantaría. Pero por desgracia mi padre tiene mucho trabajo en la escuela durante el invierno. Ya sabes: las cosas se estropean con el frío, hay que hacer revisiones periódicas, tenerlo todo a punto...

\- Claro, lo entiendo. Es una lástima, mis tíos tenían mucha curiosidad por conoceros. Les he hablado de ti.

\- Espero que no les hayas contado lo malo - bromeó y Hannibal se rió.

\- Tú no tienes nada malo, Will.

\- No te creas – dijo, haciéndose el interesante - Puedo ser perverso, si la ocasión lo requiere.

Hannibal se lo quedó mirando un momento, antes de desviar la vista. Por muy tentadora que hubiese sonado esa frase, realmente no creía que su compañero fuese perverso.No más que él mismo. Aunque si había tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrar lo que otros llamarían _su lado oscuro_ : en los establos, cuando había golpeado a Merritt con una pala para defenderle. Entonces Will se había mostrado osado y violento. Impulsivo, si, y letal. La expresión de su rostro cuando estampó la pala contra la coronilla de aquel abusón provocó una punzada en el estómago de Hannibal. Algo inesperado y profundo que el joven no podía explicar, pero que sospechaba que tenía que ver con el reconocimiento de un igual.

Si. Lo había visto claro. Había potencial en Will Graham...

\- Por cierto – el sonido de la voz de su compañero hizo que alzase la vista. Will había dejado a un lado la caña y estaba rebuscando en su mochila. Sacó un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo navideño de color verde y se lo ofreció, haciendo una mueca que reflejaba su incomodidad - He traído esto porque, como dentro de poco no podremos vernos mucho a causa de los exámenes y todo eso... pensé que este sería el mejor momento para dártelo, para que puedas llevártelo a casa.

Hannibal miró el paquete, a su compañero y luego otra vez al paquete, antes de tomarlo entre sus manos. No quería que Will malintepretara su reacción y pensara que no le gustaba el regalo... los regalos, a juzgar por la forma que se revelaba bajo el envoltorio: era un presente de tres pisos. Lo recorrió con las manos, intentando averiguar que era sin abrirlo. Había sido envuelto con esmero y quería preservar eso. El tacto de sus dedos le reveló tres objetos, de distinto tamaño y dureza similar. ¿Cajas, tal vez? Podía imaginar a Will creando esos artículos de artesanía...

\- No es mucho – alegó el moreno, inseguro. Un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas y Hannibal no había visto nada más encantador en toda su vida - Las hemos fabricado entre mi padre y yo. Un pequeño presente para ti y tu familia...

\- Oh, Will, no era necesario – observó el paquete con admiración.

\- Esperamos que os gusten.

\- Nos encantarán – sentenció y estaba seguro de que así sería.

Hubo una pausa de silencio. Al momento, Will recuperó su caña mientras su amigo ponía a buen recaudo el paquete dentro de su mochila y continuaban pescando.

El día no podía ser mejor: aún les quedaba por delante una larga jornada para compartir; el almuerzo se presentaba delicioso, sobre todo si lograban pescar algo que pudiesen cocinar en el hornillo que Hannibal había traído consigo de la sede del Club de Cocina, del cual era miembro fundador; en las mochilas tenían ricos aperitivos también, por si acaso, junto con un termo lleno de sabroso y cálido café casero y un Ipod con la memoria repleta de la música que a ambos les gustaba; y como colofón, el bosque entero estaba a su disposición, para que lo disfrutasen en total intimidad.

La vida no podía ser más maravillosa.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

El castillo Lecter, en Lituania, era una inmensa fortaleza construida en madera y piedra de color gris oscuro. Su arquitectura era variada, pues había sido remodelado varias veces con el paso de los siglos. Los terrenos donde se ubicaba eran vastos e incluían varias hectáreas de bosque y un lago. En la verja de hierro forjado de la entrada había sido labrado tiempo atrás el escudo de la familia Lecter, propietaria del castillo desde que su ancestro, Hannibal El Macabro, lo hiciera construir seis siglos atrás.

De pie en la puerta del castillo, el conde Robert Lecter y su esposa, Lady Murasaki, aguardaban la llegada de su sobrino desde el aeropuerto. Era casi mediodía y el muchacho estaría por aparecer montado en un taxi, pues se había negado a que fuesen ellos a recogerlo, aduciendo que a su edad ya estaba preparado para emprender el camino a casa solo.

La pareja de mediana edad se mantenía a la espera con innata paciencia, ignorando el descarnado frío de la mañana. Ambos llevaban abrigo, sombrero y guantes, aunque eso no impedía que su aliento se convirtiese en una estela de vapor al respirar, ni que la brisa les cortase las mejillas, coloreándolas como manzanas.

Robert Lecter tenía un aspecto sobrio y atractivo con su traje azul, que hacía juego con sus ojos y realzaba su cabello oscuro. El conde era un hombre fornido, apenas unos centímetros más alto que su esposa, cuya estatura superaba por mucho el estándar asiático para las féminas. Lady Murasaki hacía honor con su belleza a las heroínas de leyenda de su país: aparecía a ojos de los demás graciosa y esbelta, enfundada en un elegante abrigo negro que ocultaba un vestido de color berenjena. Su piel era blanca y delicada, con un rostro fino enmarcado por una aureola de cabello largo y lacio que ella había recogido en un sencillo moño. En su faz brillaban como la obsidiana dos enormes ojos negros, inteligentes y rasgados.

El matrimonio vio llegar al taxi cuando apenas pasaban de las doce. El vehículo se detuvo frente a la puerta del castillo y su sobrino descendió de la parte de atrás. Vieron como le daba un generoso pago al conductor, después de que este lo ayudase con las maletas antes de marcharse.

El joven se quedó mirándolos un momento, con las maletas en la mano.

Sabían que aquel no era un lugar grato para él y que preferiría mil veces regresar a la propiedad que su tío poseía en Francia, pero aquel era el hogar de los Lecter y escapar de él no resultaba sencillo. Afortunadamente, el muchacho solo se veía obligado a visitarlo unas pocas semanas al año.

\- Hannibal – el conde lo recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Después le llegó el turno a Lady Murasaki, cuyo perfume de loto siempre resultaba exquisito y reconfortante para el fino olfato de su sobrino - ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

\- Muy bien, tío. Un poco tedioso, como de costumbre.

\- Son muchas horas de vuelo – reconoció Lady Murasaki. A continuación esbozó una cálida sonrisa - Pero lo que importa es que ya estás aquí.

\- Es una pena que tu amigo Will no haya podido venir. Hace unos días enviamos sus regalos por correo. Confiamos en que lleguen a tiempo.

\- Y esperamos que les gusten.

\- Estoy seguro de que si. ¿Entramos?

Los tres agradecieron poder librarse del frío y se adentraron en el vestíbulo del castillo, que era amplio y estaba construido enteramente de piedra. Hannibal dejó sus maletas junto a la puerta, para ocuparse más tarde de ellas. Llevando bajo el brazo un paquete de tres pisos envuelto en papel de regalo de color verde, el joven siguió a sus familiares hasta el salón en su camino al comedor. Lady Murasaki no pudo evitar advertir que su sobrino no se había desprendido del susodicho paquete desde que había bajado del taxi.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? - inquirió, curiosa - ¿Nos traes presentes de América?

\- Will y su padre los envían – contestó, y en sus labios apareció una leve sonrisa - Agradecen tu invitación, tía, y lamentan que el trabajo del señor Graham les haya impedido venir.

\- ¡Oh, qué amables! No tenían que haberse molestado.

\- Ponlo debajo del árbol, con los demás – indicó su tío - Los abriremos cuando llegué la medianoche.

Hannibal asintió y obedeció. Tras hacerlo, se reunió con sus tíos de nuevo y pasaron los tres juntos al comedor.

Un apetitoso almuerzo les aguardaba.

 

 

 

\- Feliz Navidad, hijo.

\- Feliz Navidad, papá.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, mientras se entregaban mutuamente sus regalos. Pasaba de la medianoche y estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, donde aún languidecían los últimos restos de su cena de Nochebuena.

El señor Graham fue el primero en terminar de abrir su regalo y, al hacerlo, miró con grata sorpresa a su hijo:

\- ¡Una caja de herramientas nueva! - exclamó, entusiasmado.

\- Nueva y portátil – señaló Will, sonriendo con cariño - Siempre te estás quejando de tener que ir cargando con un armatoste, cada vez que tienes que reparar algo. Esta caja tiene todo lo que necesitas y es mucho más manejable. Te vendrá bien en casa y en el trabajo.

El señor Graham lo miró emocionado e hizo algo que no hacía a menudo, especialmente desde que Will había alcanzado la adolescencia: se inclinó para besar con fervor los rizados cabellos de su hijo.

\- Gracias, chico. Y ahora abre tu regalo, a ver si te gusta.

Will obedeció, un poco turbado por la falta de costumbre. Aunque su turbación desapareció por completo en cuanto descubrió su regalo:

\- ¡Un teléfono móvil!

\- Ya era hora de que tuvieses uno – declaró su padre, contento de haber acertado - Los jóvenes de tu edad no pueden andar sin ellos. Yo me quedaré con el viejo de prepago... pero no abuses de él y cuídalo bien – le advirtió - No es un lujo que podamos permitirnos a menudo, así que más te vale que las facturas del mes no sean muy caras.

\- No lo serán – prometió.

Se quedaron por un momento cada uno absorto en su regalo, hasta que de repente una rara melodía empezó a oírse por la casa: sonaba a música renacentista y Will – conocedor de las piezas clásicas gracias a Hannibal - no tardó en reconocer los acordes del _Vide cor meum_...

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - inquirió el señor Graham, mirando intrigado a su alrededor.

\- Viene de mi habitación – dijo Will, extrañado. Se levantaron y fueron juntos hasta el dormitorio del chico. El ruido parecía provenir del interior de su mochila, así que Will fue hacia ella de inmediato para abrirla y dentro encontró una cajita envuelta en papel navideño - ¡Un regalo! - exclamó, estupefacto. Miró a su padre, pero este se encontraba tan sorprendido como él. Entonces se percató de que de un extremo de la caja pendía una tarjeta y leyó el mensaje que contenía - Es de Hannibal.

\- ¿Te ha dejado un regalo en la mochila?

\- Eso parece – procedió a abrirlo, curioso - Debió de colármelo el último día de clases, sin que yo me diese cuenta...

Al abrirlo, apareció un pequeño aparato que el joven tomó en su mano. Era de color negro, con una pantalla ancha y varios botones en la parte delantera. Will maniobró con ellos hasta conseguir silenciar la alarma, y de camino descubrió que la pantalla podía deslizarse y dejar al descubierto un teclado para escribir mensajes.

Mientras la alarma enmudecía, el muchacho se quedó mirando el busca y una genuina sonrisa se fue abriendo paso entre sus labios. En la pantalla del aparato podía leerse el siguiente mensaje:

 

_Para que no sigas estando aislado del mundo._

_Úsalo bien, Will._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Con afecto, Hannibal._

 

 _PD: Mis tíos envían sus saludos_.

 

El señor Graham se quedó mirando a su hijo y no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de su cara. Era la primera vez que la veía, pero podía reconocerla sin ningún problema.

\- Ese amigo tuyo es muy especial – notó, observándole con una mirada significativa que el joven no captó.

\- Es un buen amigo – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

\- Ya lo veo. Deberías escribirle para darle las gracias.

La sonrisa del chico se amplió.

\- Desde luego.

 

 

 

Era una mañana soleada. Mientras el frío y la nieve se quedaban tras las ventanas, en el interior del castillo Lecter el modernizado sistema de calefacción mantenía la casa y a sus habitantes calientes.

Lady Murasaki estaba en la sala de estar, sentada en el sofá con un cómodo kimono de andar por casa y tomando el té que ella misma había preparado, pues en esas fechas los empleados eran dispensados y solo la familia convivía en el castillo. Ese año incluso Chiyoh, su asistente de confianza, había decidido pasar las fiestas en Japón y no permanecer con ellos, como solía ser habitual.

La dama dio otro sorbo a su té y cuando oyó unos pasos en el vestíbulo, giró la cabeza para descubrir a su sobrino, el cual al verla se digirió hacia ella para saludarla.

\- Buenos días, tía.

\- Buenos días. ¿Quieres acompañarme? - le señaló con un gesto el té y el joven tomó enseguida asiento a su lado. Ella le sirvió una taza - ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

\- Muy bien, como siempre.

\- Estás disfrutando mucho de estas vacaciones – declaró, observándole con una sonrisa mientras intentaba no desvelar su interés.

Hannibal sabía exactamente por donde iba. Lo leyó en sus ojos. Y también sabía que ella no le preguntaría directamente, pues eso resultaría demasiado entrometido y desconsiderado por su parte. Aun así, seguro que se había dado cuenta de que tanto su tío como ella no podían pasar por alto la actitud especialmente distendida y alegre de la que hacía gala ese año. Y tampoco podían ignorar que dicha actitud era consecuencia de sus tardes con Will, con el que solía intercambiar mensajes todos los días.

\- He estado repasando tus haikus – le dijo, tomando el fajo de hojas de papel que había a su lado. El verano pasado había instruido a su sobrino en el bello arte de la poesía japonesa y durante su estancia en la escuela él había prometido practicar. Y lo había hecho... convirtiendo a Will Graham en su tema predilecto - Tu técnica mejora con cada uno de ellos.

\- Era de esperar.

\- En efecto. Son muy detallistas... profundamente apasionados, Hannibal.

El joven guardó silencio. Desvió la vista por un momento, antes de volver a centrarla en ella con un inaudible suspiro.

\- Aún no se los he enseñado a Will – confesó, inseguro.

\- ¿Temes qué los desprecie?

\- Podría no estar de acuerdo con ellos.

\- Entonces, tal vez deberías indagar sobre sus gustos. Antes de adentrarnos en un campo desconocido debemos estudiarlo, a fin de evitar cualquier tropiezo que pueda sernos fatal.

\- Yo opino lo mismo, tía.

\- Quizá dentro de unos días, cuando se hayan acabado las vacaciones y hayáis vuelto a la rutina – le aconsejó - Entonces podría ser un buen momento. Si estás preparado, por supuesto.

\- Tengo que hacerlo – declaró, con semblante serio - No tiene sentido retrasarlo más.

Su tía sonrió al ver su decisión.

\- Siempre has caminado con mucha seguridad, Hannibal. Igual que tu tío. Veo mucho de él en ti. Pero incluso él tropieza de vez en cuando, así que ten cuidado. No quisiera que te hicieses daño.

\- Me fijaré bien donde coloco los pies, tía.

\- Eso será lo más adecuado, sin duda – tras una pausa, volvió su mirada hacia la mesa y sus ojos se posaron sobre una caja de madera rectangular, que contenía una flauta de tamaño medio hecha de bambú - ¿Quieres oír el _shakuhachi_ un rato?

\- Por supuesto.

Lady Murasaki sonrió halagada. Dejó su té a un lado y abrió la caja para extraer la flauta. La colocó con delicadeza entre sus labios, manteniéndola en posición vertical, y sus dedos acariciaron el instrumento para producir música.

Hannibal se acomodó en el sofá y la contempló con admiración. Dominadora de varias artes, su tía era la artista más polifacética que conocía.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ocurrió una semana después de que se reanudaran las clases. Los primeros días, ambos estuvieron ocupados y apenas tuvieron tiempo para hablar más que de generalidades: la vuelta a la rutina, el incremento en las tareas escolares, o lo mucho que habían apreciado los regalos que recibieron cada uno del otro en Navidad.

El conde Lecter tenía ahora una nueva caja – sobria y elegante, con el escudo de su familia grabado en la tapa - para guardar los puros que tanto le gustaba fumar; su esposa, Lady Murasaki, era feliz con su nuevo joyero lacado en cuya superficie el artesano había dibujado una graciosa grulla, símbolo de la paz y la prosperidad en el lejano oriente; y Hannibal era el orgulloso poseedor de una bonita caja labrada en la que guardar su cuaderno y todos sus utensilios de dibujo. La llevaba consigo a todas partes y presidía el escritorio en su habitación.

El señor Graham, por su parte, había recibido en el correo de Navidad un juego nuevo de aparejos de pesca y Will un hermoso traje azul marino, de seda italiana, que ya había decidido que luciría el día de su graduación... para gran satisfacción de Lady Murasaki, quien había escogido expresamente y con todo su afecto el regalo para el mejor amigo de su sobrino.

Y en mitad de su frustración por no poder pasar con Will tanto tiempo como deseaba, Hannibal decidió que había llegado el momento y ya no le era posible retrasarlo más. Se enfundó en su traje de equitación de estilo inglés e hizo algo que rara vez hacía: fue al establo para montar. Su idea era llevar a Will con él, pues pensaba que en un terreno apartado, a solas los dos, les sería mucho más fácil tratar un tema personal como aquel... lo cierto era que se sentía más seguro si podía manipular y controlar todas las variantes a su antojo.

Llegó a los establos a las cinco y media. Su compañero estaba colocando algunas sillas de montar en su sitio cuando él se detuvo a escasos metros, carraspeando para hacer notar su presencia.

Will se dio la vuelta y al verle una sonrisa, entre la sorpresa y la aprobación, se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Cuanta elegancia – lo alabó, sin percatarse del halago que suponían sus palabras para el ego de su amigo - ¿Vienes a montar?

\- Si. Creo que me hace falta algo de ejercicio.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare el caballo? El señor Lancree me ha enseñado a hacerlo.

\- Gracias, no es necesario. Pero si quieres montar conmigo...

\- Oh, yo... no sé montar, Hannibal. Lo siento.

\- Podría enseñarte – propuso de inmediato, intentando no parecer excesivamente interesado - ¿Quieres aprender?

\- Bueno, lo cierto es que siempre he sentido curiosidad.

Para Hannibal, aquello era más que suficiente.

\- Ven conmigo – le indicó. Will terminó de colocar la última silla y lo siguió. Fueron juntos hasta un box cercano, donde un gran caballo de color gris salió a recibirles con un resoplido - Este es Phaeton, lo monto cuando estoy en la escuela. No te preocupes, es muy manso.

Hannibal abrió la puerta del box y sacó al animal al pasillo. Lo llevaron con ellos a la parte de atrás del establo y allí lo ensillaron entre los dos. El joven lituano ayudó a subir a su compañero, quien se quedó sentado en la alta silla con los pies colgando, esperando a ver que ocurría a continuación. Su amigó subió tras él y maniobrando con las riendas, los llevó a todos hasta el campo cercano, donde tras una alta valla de madera blanca solía ejercitarse a los caballos y se daban las clases de equitación.

\- Ahora, coloca los pies en los estribos – le indicó, cuando hubieron llegado a su destino. Will obedeció y colocó los pies donde antes habían estado los de Hannibal - Si quieres que el caballo se mueva, tienes que darle suavemente con los talones en los costados. Con cuidado, para no hacerle daño. Toma las riendas – las puso en sus manos y le mostró como sostenerlas – Tienes que estar relajado y ser firme al mismo tiempo, porque tu montura necesita que la guíes. Tiene que saber que eres tú quien está al cargo, o de lo contrario hará lo que le venga en gana y no es ese nuestro objetivo. Vamos, a ver que tal se te da.

Will puso en marcha el caballo. Templó sus nervios y lo hizo todo tal y como su amigo le había dicho. Los resultados fueron buenos, a pesar de ser el joven tan inexperto. Will sabía como ganarse la confianza de los animales y un ejemplar tan noble como Phaeton, acostumbrado a ser guiado por una mano amable a la par que firme, no tuvo ningún problema en amoldarse a él.

Hannibal iba agarrado con ambos brazos la cintura de su compañero. Notaba la espalda de este contra su pecho y el vaivén del caballo los acercaba cada vez más. Era una experiencia sumamente agradable y contraproducente al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente se decidió a hablar:

\- Will, necesito comentarte algo...

Phaeton se detuvo de pronto. Will le había jalado de las riendas para que lo hiciera, al reconocer al jinete que se acercaba en ese momento hacia ellos, llevando de las riendas a una jaca marrón. La figura esbelta y la piel oscura de la muchacha destacaban en un traje de montar que combinaba pantalones color crema con una chaqueta azul cielo.

\- Esa es Bem – declaró. Vio a la chica acercarse hasta la valla y detenerse al verlos. Pensó que se uniría a ellos, pero pasados unos segundos la joven dio media vuelta y regresó al establo con paso rápido - ¿Por qué no viene a montar con nosotros?

\- No lo sé.

\- No parece contenta – frunció el ceño y se giró para preguntarle: - ¿Te importa si paramos un momento y voy a hablar con ella? Parece disgustada.

\- Claro – cedió Hannibal. Que él se fuera era lo último que quería, pero entendía que era lo mejor. En todo aquel tiempo de amistad con Will, no le había pasado por alto la forma en que Bem miraba a veces a su compañero. Por eso no le extrañaba en absoluto su reacción al verlos juntos - Ve y aclara las cosas con ella.

Will se bajó del caballo y Hannibal lo vio alejarse en dirección al establo. Acarició las crines de Phaeton, pensativo y un tanto molesto por la interrupción: esperaba que lo que ocurriese con Bem no representase un problema para ellos. Ahora mismo su mayor deseo era que Will volviese y poder mantener aquella conversación con él. Como si fuese una importante intervención de oratoria, la había repasado y ensayado las palabras múltiples veces en su cabeza. Estaba preparado. Y quizá Will también lo estuviese.

Lo único que les hacía falta era que él regresara.

 

 

 

Cuando Will la alcanzó, Bem estaba terminando de desensillar su caballo. La joven lo vio y su saludo fue lo bastante escueto como para confirmar las sospechas de Will sobre su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó a bocajarro - Hace un momento has pasado de nosotros...

\- Estabais ocupados, no quise molestar – colocó la silla en su sitio y, tomando al caballo de las riendas, lo condujo hasta su cubículo.

\- Hannibal me estaba enseñando a montar – dijo mientras la seguía. Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que se estaba justificando sin necesidad. Era el malestar que percibía en ella lo que lo hacía sentir que debía hacerlo y eso no le gustó - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? ¿Acaso tienes celos de Hannibal?

Bem se dio la vuelta. Habían llegado al box y la chica acababa de quitarle el cabezal a su jaca. Lo miró con expresión estupefacta.

\- ¿Pero, tú estás tonto? - espetó - ¿Como voy a tener celos de Hannibal?

\- ¿Y yo que sé? No sé lo que te pasa, estás muy rara.

\- No me pasa nada.

Trató de rodearle para marcharse, pero Will la detuvo al agarrarla suavemente por el brazo.

\- Se supone que somos amigos. ¿Puedes contarme lo que te pasa, por favor?

Bem suspiró.

\- Hannibal y tú estáis muy unidos, ¿no? - inquirió, al cabo de un momento.

\- Si, somos amigos. ¿Eso te molesta? Bem, es absurdo...

\- No son celos – se defendió, sincera - Se trata de que no pareces conocer muy bien a Hannibal. No, como deberías conocerle.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Sabes algo de su pasado? ¿Te ha contado él alguna cosa?

\- Claro que si: sé que es huérfano, igual que yo. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando él tenía ocho años y por eso su hermana y él se fueron a vivir con sus tíos. Su hermana murió cuando era una niña, pero no me ha hablado mucho al respecto porque no le gusta...

La chica suspiró, frustrada.

\- No me refiero a eso. Sino a un pasado mucho más reciente, más personal.

\- No sé adonde quieres llegar.

\- ¿De verdad qué no te has dado cuenta? - lo miró como si no lo creyera.

\- ¿Cuenta de qué? - Will empezaba a enfadarse – Vale ya con tanto misterio. Se clara, por favor.

\- Mira – se libró de su agarre - Si Hannibal no te ha dicho nada, yo no soy quien para hacerlo. Pero te aconsejo que hables con él cuanto antes, a menos que quieras acabar como el marido engañado, siendo el último en enterarte.

\- ¿Enterarme de qué?

\- Habla con Hannibal – le indicó muy seriamente - Que te cuente lo que siente, porque para todo el mundo en esta escuela ya empieza a ser evidente. Y creo que tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Dicho esto, la chica salió del box y poco después abandonaba el establo. Will se la quedó mirando, sin comprender. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle Hannibal? ¿Qué se le estaba escapando? Bem decía que no estaba celosa, pero su actitud daba la impresión equivocada...

Resopló, frustrado, y sus ojos se clavaron en el campo. Vio a Hannibal a lo lejos, aún a caballo, esperándolo.

Ya era hora de aclarar aquel maldito entuerto.

Salió cerrando la puerta del box y echó a andar con decisión hacia su amigo.

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Hannibal se puso en alerta al oír la primera frase que salió de labios de su compañero. Will lo miraba ahora con el entrecejo fruncido, de pie junto al caballo. Parecía enfadado.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Bem? - interrogó, tanteando el terreno.

\- Nada. No ha querido contarme lo que pasa – se quejó - Pero está disgustada. Insiste en que no está celosa de ti y en que debo hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho, exactamente?

\- Que tienes un pasado que contarme y que yo debería hacerme dado cuenta ya. Que debería saberlo, puesto que para la escuela ya resulta algo evidente. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hannibal? No entiendo nada.

El joven lituano suspiró.

\- Iba a hablarte de ello antes de que Bem apareciese.

\- Pues será mejor que lo hagas de una vez, porque ahora más que nunca quiero enterarme de que se trata.

Tenía razón y Hannibal no podía negárselo... tampoco quería hacerlo, al fin y al cabo. ¿Acaso no había ido allí aquella tarde con esa misma intención? No servía de nada a esas alturas quedarse callado.

Se bajó del caballo. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. A decir la verdad de una vez por todas, aunque Will no llegase a comprenderla. Correría ese riesgo.

Pero de repente al mirarle se quedó sin palabras. Todo lo que había ensayado se le fue de la cabeza. Desaparecieron los diálogos que había construido, los diferentes escenarios que había imaginado y calculado en su palacio mental para cuando llegase el momento...

A la mierda.

Besó a su compañero. Esa era la primera vez que no medía sus acciones y se dejaba llevar meramente por su instinto. No estaba tan mal. Enredó ambas manos en aquellos rizos castaños que secretamente adoraba y atrajo a su amigo hacia sí, hasta sentir que su cuerpo encontraba al suyo. En ese momento hablaba más el deseo que la razón.

Fue un beso apasionado, intenso y probablemente más corto de lo que se recordaría a posteriori. Cuando concluyó, Hannibal estaba sin aliento, igual que si hubiese corrido los mil metros en tres segundos, y se sentía alborozado por ello. Esperaba encarecidamente que su amigo sintiese lo mismo.

Acarició por un instante el rostro de Will y espió en él, en busca de una reacción. Su compañero parecía anonadado. No decía nada, no se movía. No reaccionaba.

Algo iba mal.

\- Will, yo... - lo soltó, intentando disculparse. Will lo ignoró. Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Hannibal lo llamó, sintiendo una desesperación que hasta entonces no había conocido – Will... espera. ¡Will! ¡Regresa!

Pero Will no regresó.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

\- No has probado la sopa.

El señor Graham se quedó mirando extrañado a su hijo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Will nunca había sido de los que comen demasiado, y normalmente las sopas no eran de su agrado, pero...

\- No tengo mucha hambre.

El muchacho soltó la cuchara como si se rindiera y se reclinó en su silla, con aspecto más abatido que desganado.

\- No has dicho una palabra desde que atravesaste la puerta – señaló, intentando ocultar su preocupación - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, es solo... estaba pensando – se evadió. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, con esa expresión que el chico solía guardar para los momentos en los que se metía dentro de sí mismo y no salía durante horas.

\- ¿Quieres contármelo?

No obtuvo respuesta. Su hijo era reservado, siempre lo había sido. Era un rasgo común de los Graham.

\- Sea lo que sea, puedes hablar conmigo – se ofreció - Cuando estés preparado.

\- Estoy confuso – confesó, al cabo de un momento - Se suponía que una cosa así no debía pasar. Somos amigos. No sé que hacer...

\- Bueno: por mi experiencia, cuando uno no sabe que hacer lo mejor es dejarlo estar o consultarlo con la almohada. Algunas cosas se resuelven por sí solas y otras...

\- No sé si esto se resolverá solo, papá.

\- Entonces, consúltalo con la almohada. Suele funcionar.

\- Si, tal vez – concedió, aunque por la expresión de su cara no parecía confiar mucho en ello.

\- Recuerda – lo miró con fijeza, captando su atención - que si hay algo que debas decir o por lo que debas disculparte con otra persona... no lo dejes estar, hijo. Esas cosas hay que hacerlas.

\- Tienes razón – asintió. Se puso en pie - Me voy a la cama, necesito pensar.

\- Te dejaré la sopa en el microondas. Más tarde seguro que la necesitas.

Will volvió a asentir y se marchó a su habitación. El señor Graham se quedó barruntando un rato sobre los problemas de su hijo, antes de regresar a su sopa.

El muchacho había mencionado a un amigo como el origen de su desazón y él sabía a ciencia cierta que su hijo solo contaba con dos amigos en toda la escuela. Así pues, ¿cual de ellos podía estar dándole problemas? ¿Qué habría sucedido? ¿Y por qué Will se sentía tan confuso?

 _Algo ha pasado que ha cambiado las cosas_ – pensó, y frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar que podía ser – _Es algo que se supone no debe pasar entre amigos. ¿Una traición? ¿Una disputa... o una declaración?_

¿Se habría declarado a su hijo alguno de sus amigos? Eso explicaría la confusión. Y, de ser así, él apostaba por Hannibal: a Bem apenas la conocía, sólo de haberla visto un par de veces en la escuela, de lejos, y no sabía de ella más que lo poco que le había contado Will al respecto. Podía equivocarse, pero no parecía que ninguno de los dos estuviese interesado en el otro en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, el joven Lecter...

 _Se pasa las tardes rondándolo, eso no puede negarlo_ – meditó – _Siempre con él en los establos, lo defendió de los matones, quiso llevarle a casa por Navidad y le regaló un busca con el que se han pasado todas las vacaciones mandándose mensajes._ _Cualquiera diría que es simple amistad, pero..._

En fin. Su hijo era quien debía decidir. Él, por frustrante que resultase, no podía ayudarle más que con sus consejos y rogar porque el chico eligiese bien y no fuese a salir malparado.

En el peor de los casos, se vería obligado a cargar con un yerno aristócrata.

 

 

 

El clima en el patio de recreo seguía siendo frío. Los alumnos se agrupaban en los bancos, en las esquinas y en los pasillos, pertrechados con sus mejores ropas de abrigo. El agua de la fuente que decoraba el centro del patio estaba congelada y seguiría así hasta la primavera, seguramente, cuando la temperatura aumentase lo suficiente como para provocar el deshielo de la escuela.

Bem y Will estaban sentados en un banco, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las columnas de la galería que separaba las aulas del patio. Will llevaba días sin hablar más que con monosílabos y frases cortas. Bem había intentado sonsacarlo, pero terminó desistiendo frente a aquel muro de silencio.

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo de la fiesta? - preguntó de repente, volviéndose hacia ella.

Bem se sorprendió: no solo por el milagro de oírle hablar, sino porque cuando le había propuesto ir el sábado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Gina, con el único deseo de levantarle el ánimo, él le había parecido cualquier cosa menos interesado en acudir.

\- ¿Quieres venir?

Will asintió.

\- Me vendrá bien para despejarme.

\- Me alegra que te decidas – admitió – Esta semana ha sido un poco loca para todos...

\- Si – dijo Will, desviando la vista. A ella no le pasó por alto que acababa de ponerse ligeramente tenso.

\- ¿Llegaste a hablar con Hannibal? - lo interrogó, pasado un momento – Últimamente no se os ha visto juntos. ¿Estáis bien?

\- Perfectamente. Tampoco es como si nos pasásemos la vida el uno al lado del otro.

Bem hizo una mueca: eso era mentira y los dos lo sabían.

\- Oye, espero que lo que te dije la otra tarde no haya resentido vuestra amistad. Yo no pretendía...

\- No has hecho nada malo, tranquila – giró la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Bem comprobó que estaba siendo sincero - No tienes porqué sentirte culpable: me hiciste un favor al decirme que hablase con Hannibal. Tú tenías razón, ya era hora de que me enterase.

\- Pero acabas de decirme que no hablasteis...

\- No hizo falta – replicó, conciso. Se quedó mirando al frente, pensativo – Ahora mismo nos estamos dando un tiempo.

\- Comprendo – oír aquello no le agradó. Aunque tampoco tenía porqué ser o acabar en algo malo. Lo mejor sería dejarlo estar. Al fin y al cabo, sus problemas personales eran algo que solo Will y Hannibal podían resolver - Entonces, ¿te recojo a las ocho? Gina nos esperará en la puerta con su coche.

\- Nos veremos en la puerta principal - asintió.

\- Tendrás que pedirle la autorización a tu padre y firmar en el registro, si vas a quedarte más tarde de lo que permite la escuela.

\- Descuida, lo haré.

En ese instante sonó la campana que indicaba la reanudación de las clases. Un murmullo general – todos agradecían poder librarse del frío, aunque hubiesen deseado que el recreo durase más en condiciones más cálidas - se extendió entre los estudiantes, quienes comenzaron a ponerse en marcha para regresar a sus respectivas aulas.

Will y Bem caminaron juntos hasta la clase de química sin decir palabra.

 

 

 

Odiaba las fiestas: demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, demasiado alcohol... en las raras ocasiones en las que acudía a una, normalmente se quedaba en un rincón, con un vaso en la mano y aislándose del resto de asistentes.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Gina no fue una excepción. Acudir a ella había sido una decisión de última hora, pues lo cierto era que no tenía pensado acudir. Ni siquiera conocía a la chica en cuestión, pero necesitaba con tanta urgencia una vía de escape...

Llevaba tres días dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con Hannibal, sintiéndose más apagado y durmiendo menos de lo habitual. Había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con él, y tras ignorarle abiertamente en un pasillo, creía que el lituano había captado la indirecta... tal vez demasiado bien. No había vuelto a acercarse a él desde entonces.

No era su intención ser cruel. Incluso se sentía culpable por tratar a Hannibal como si hubiese hecho algo malo, cuando ambos sabían que eso no era verdad en absoluto. Simplemente se sentía demasiado confuso y necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar, para decidir que iba a hacer con ese nuevo conocimiento que de repente le había estallado en la cara.

El beso en sí no le importaba. No tenía prejuicios en ese sentido. Lo había sorprendido, desde luego, pero de haberse dado en otras circunstancias habría podido decirle educadamente a Hannibal que no estaba interesado... en el caso de no haberlo estado.

Y aquel era el auténtico problema: el beso de su compañero despertó algo dentro de él que no conocía y para lo que no estaba preparado. Por eso se marchó de forma tan abrupta, porque después del beso apenas podía razonar y poner tierra de por medio le pareció lo mejor.

Ahora se hallaba aún más confuso, si cabe. ¿Lo qué había sentido en aquel momento era real? ¿Sus sentimientos por Hannibal de verdad iban más allá de la amistad? Eran buenos amigos. Y aunque evidentemente su compañero sentía algo más por él... bueno... quizás él mismo estaba confundiendo las cosas...

Levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con unos ojos marrones que lo miraban desde lejos. Era una chica atractiva, como mucho un año mayor que él. Un poco delgada para su gusto, pero tenía una bonita melena de color miel y aquel vestido turquesa que llevaba le favorecía. No era la primera vez que la sorprendía mirándolo. Sus ojos lo buscaban y su sonrisa se abría al verle, con una clara invitación a conocerse mejor.

De haber sido una persona extrovertida, ya se habría acercado a hablar con ella. Pero lo cierto era que su torpeza social se agudizaba sensiblemente cuando se trataba de las chicas, con las que apenas tenía experiencia: en sus casi dieciocho años de vida no había pasado de unos cuantos besos y caricias, con las pocas muchachas que se habían atrevido a satisfacer la curiosidad que él les despertaba. Una curiosidad que se les acababa enseguida en cuanto ahondaban un poco y se daban cuenta de que se habían arrimado a un bicho raro.

 _Tal vez eso sea parte del problema_ – se dijo – _A mi edad los otros chicos ya han tenido alguna experiencia, o eso cuentan._ _¿Cómo se puede saber que pez gusta más, cuando apenas se ha probado el pescado? Uno sabe que le gusta, claro, pero si le dan a escoger entre dos, ¿cómo sabe cual prefiere, sin probarlos?_

Una idea comenzó a gestarse en su cerebro y no era muy buena. De hecho, era la peor idea y la más estúpida que podía ocurrírsele. ¿Qué demonios pretendía? Ni siquiera podía tener la seguridad de que ella fuese a responderle de la manera en que él buscaba...

Volvió a mirarla y esta vez la joven se le acercó, decidiéndose sin duda a tomar la iniciativa, ya que él no lo hacía. Esbozó una sonrisa para recibirla y hacerle saber que era bienvenida.

 _Esto está mal, Will –_ dijo una voz racional en su cabeza _\- Usar a la gente para tus propósitos está mal_.

Tal vez lo estuviese, pero un simple experimento no podía hacer daño a nadie. Solo quería probar o refutar un hecho, aclarar las dudas que no lo dejaban vivir en paz. Al fin y al cabo, ellos ni se conocían y seguramente después de esa noche no volverían a verse más. Aquello no tenía porqué acabar mal. Pasara lo que pasara, sería de mutuo acuerdo. Nadie obligaría a nadie a hacer algo que no quisiera. Ambos podían disfrutarlo y ninguno de los dos saldría malparado.

¿Qué tenía de malo?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

El señor Graham estaba terminando de preparar la masa para las tortitas, cuando oyó el ruido de la llave al ser introducida en la cerradura. La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció su hijo, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto y vestido con la misma ropa con la que se había marchado de casa la noche anterior.

\- Buenos días, hijo.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Te apetece desayunar? Estoy haciendo tortitas.

\- Si, gracias – sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta del baño, como si quisiera escapar por ella - Voy a darme una ducha...

\- Adelante, te tendré una remesa preparada cuando salgas.

Will asintió y pronto abandonó la estancia. El señor Graham lo observó mientras se marchaba y una escueta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber lo que había pasado. No en vano, él también tuvo diecisiete años una vez y había regresado a casa exactamente con el mismo aspecto – y el mismo comportamiento esquivo - que su hijo la primera vez que estuvo con una mujer. Aunque en su caso no estaba seguro de si su madre habría captado el perfume de la chica pegado a su piel. De todas formas, eso tampoco importaba.

 _Es ley de vida_ – pensó. Su chico se hacía mayor.

Se dio la vuelta, intentando combatir el sentimiento de nostalgia que lo invadía. A veces olvidaba que Will ya era casi un hombre, al que apenas le faltaban unas pocas semanas para cumplir la mayoría de edad. Conocía sus planes de alistarse en la academia después del verano para formarse como policía, lo cual seguramente le llevaría a abandonar por primera vez el hogar familiar.

 _Como pasa el tiempo_ – suspiró – _Hace unos pocos años era un chiquillo de ojos grandes que hacia preguntas sobre todo y al que tenía que mantener alejado de los perros de la calle porque insistía en adoptarlos y ahora..._

Colocó la mano a una distancia prudencial para comprobar la temperatura de la sartén y fue vertiendo en ella la masa, tortita a tortita, mientras una expresión de resignada aceptación se iba formando en su cara.

Algunas cosas en esta vida son inevitables.

 

 

 

Aquel sábado por la mañana, mientras varios de sus compañeros dormían hasta tarde y la mayoría se había marchado ya al cercano pueblo de Algerton para pasar el día, Hannibal estaba recluido en su habitación.

Sentado en su escritorio frente a la ventana, observaba sin ver el paisaje que se extendía tras los cristales. Desde que Will lo rechazase, el desanimo se había instalado en su vida y el último desplante sufrido en pleno pasillo días atrás no había mejorado las cosas. De hecho, aquello lo había hecho entender de una manera tajante y dolorosa que su amigo no quería tenerle cerca.

Era obvio que Will estaba disgustado con él y necesitaba que le diese su espacio...

Hannibal bajó su mirada castaña con tristeza, fijándose en el poema que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo acababa de escribir. Últimamente escribir haikus era lo que más hacía, después de cumplir con sus obligaciones de la escuela. Solo necesitaba diecisiete sílabas para expresar sus sentimientos y, aunque a simple vista el ejercicio podía parecer muy simple, lo cierto era que ayudaba:

 

_Tu frío invernal_

_mi corazón apaga._

_Aún pienso en ti..._

 

El ruido de unos nudillos llamando a su puerta atrajo su atención. Se levantó y fue abrir, preguntándose quien sería. Al ver al muchacho de pie al otro lado de la puerta, no pudo menos que sorprenderse y su nombre fue lo primero que salió de sus labios:

\- Will.

Graham tenía una expresión culpable en la cara y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, en un intento por disimular su inquietud.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó, inseguro.

\- Claro – se apartó para dejarle entrar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas - Me sorprende verte aquí.

\- Si, bueno – lo miró en tono de disculpa - Supongo que no era de esperar una visita por mi parte, teniendo en cuenta como me he comportado estos días. Quería pedirte perdón por haber sido tan capullo contigo: no pretendía apartarte, solo necesitaba un poco de espacio... es que me pillaste por sorpresa...

\- Lo entiendo – declaró, sintiéndose de repente aliviado. Le hacía bien saber que Will no lo aborrecía ni deseaba apartarse de él. Más que nada había temido perder a su amigo a causa de un tonto tropiezo - Si mi conducta ese día te ofendió, lo siento. No era mi intención.

\- No me has ofendido en absoluto – se encogió de hombros - Yo no tengo prejuicios en ese sentido.

Hannibal alzó una ceja, observándole con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cual sentido?

\- Me refiero al hecho de que seas gay.

\- ¿Te parezco gay?

\- No es cuestión de parecerlo – replicó Will, sintiéndose algo molesto por lo que consideraba un cliché y un pensamiento totalmente impropio de una mente liberal como la de su compañero - Es cuestión de si te gustan los chicos o no. Y a ti te gustan.

\- No solo los chicos – señaló Hannibal, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él – En una persona me atraen sus cualidades, no su género. Nunca he creído que haya que limitarse con etiquetas. Esa forma de pensar me parece francamente primitiva.

Will parpadeó, evidentemente tocado por su velado ataque. El joven lituano contuvo una sonrisa: aquella era su pequeña revancha por la espina que él le había estado clavando en el corazón durante los últimos días.

\- Vaya, perdona. No pretendía ser tan ignorante.

\- No te apures – lo disculpó enseguida, pues ya no tenía motivos para guardarle rencor - ¿Podemos considerar entonces zanjada esta pausa en nuestra amistad?

\- Enteramente – asintió - Lo único es que creo que deberíamos aclarar como van a ser las cosas a partir de este momento, porque es obvio que algo entre nosotros ha cambiado.

\- ¿Qué tenías pensado? - lo miró con interés. Will titubeó.

\- Bueno, yo... en realidad no he planeado nada. Esperaba que lo decidiésemos entre los dos.

\- Así es como debe ser – dio otro paso al frente y muy lentamente, estudiando en todo momento las reacciones de su amigo, lo tomó de la mano. Will no se apartó, incluso pudo sentir como enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos y eso le provocó una sonrisa. Clavó sus ojos castaños en los azules de su amigo, quedando prendidos el uno del otro - ¿Te molesta?

\- No.

\- Me gustas mucho, Will – confesó, sincero - Estar contigo me hace feliz. Estás lleno de cualidades. Y creo que si has venido hasta aquí para que decidamos juntos que es lo que vamos a hacer, es porque yo también te gusto.

\- Es la primera vez que me pasa. Nunca me había sentido atraído por un chico. Pero es que... todo es distinto contigo, Hannibal. Tú me haces sentir bien, mejor que bien. Aunque yo no tengo experiencia con las relaciones...

\- Tranquilo – acarició su mano para acallar sus temores y darle la confianza que precisaba. En respuesta, su compañero calló y volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirándose - ¿Puedo darte un beso, Will?

\- Si. Me gustaría... quiero que lo hagas.

Eso era todo cuanto Hannibal necesitaba. Esta vez fue menos impetuoso al besarle, tomándose su tiempo para saborear sus labios de forma más calculada. También esta vez Will fue más receptivo: lo atrajo hacia sí, posando una mano sobre su nuca y con el otro brazo lo rodeó por la cintura para ceñirle a él y que no pudiese escapar.

Escapar era lo último que le pasaba a Hannibal por la cabeza. Mientras atrapaba a Will con sus besos, que pronto se deslizaron desde su boca hasta su cuello, para placer de ambos, lo fue llevando con habilidad estratégica hasta la cama. Cayeron juntos sobre ella y tuvieron que cambiar de postura para acomodarse: Hannibal quedó encima, acariciando el rostro y los cabellos de Will con una mano mientras su boca jugueteaba con su oreja y el contacto entre sus cuerpos servía para excitarlos a ambos, provocando en Will un abandono que a ojos de su compañero resultaba tan buscado como delicioso.

Hannibal se separó de su amigo solo un momento, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y ver su misma urgencia reflejada en ellos.

\- Tú me dices hasta donde llegamos – le indicó, ansioso de conocer sus deseos.

\- Aún no estoy preparado para llegar hasta el final... lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. Esto no es una imposición. Iremos despacio.

Volvió a besarle, con más pasión en los labios. Se abrazaron y Hannibal pudo sentir contra su pecho el corazón desbocado del joven:

 

_Una fría mañana_

_tu corazón vuela,_

_el mío le sigue._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

La tarde del sábado, Will y Hannibal decidieron ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo. Algerton se encontraba apenas a una milla de la escuela y en una tarde agradable como aquella, yendo tranquilamente a pie, uno podía alcanzar el pueblo en una hora o menos.

Habían pensado que podían llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo y así fue: cuando pusieron el pie en la calle principal pasaban de la una y fueron a almorzar a un restaurante cercano, el _Ravenstag_ , donde ocuparon una mesa frente a la ventana para degustar la gastronomía casera del lugar.

Tras un opíparo banquete y un delicioso postre para dos, estaban disfrutando de una taza de café cuando de repente Will se quedó paralizado. Hannibal lo miró con extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño por un momento. Acababa de verlo girar el rostro como si quisiera ocultarse de algo, justo en el instante en que una atractiva joven de melena castaña pasaba por delante del ventanal y lo saludaba con una sonrisa. El gesto de rechazo de Will la pilló por sorpresa, y tras permanecer de pie frente al ventanal con expresión confusa, frunció el ceño y se marchó molesta.

Hannibal dirigió enseguida su mirada inquisitiva hacia Will.

\- ¿Por qué te ocultas de esa chica? - preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? - Will lo miró y nervioso intentó disimular, tomando un sorbo largo de su café - ¿Qué dices? ¿Quien se oculta?

\- Tú – la intriga de Hannibal se tornó en sospecha - Esa joven acaba de saludarte y la has ignorado. Pareciera que te escondes de ella. Dime, ¿de qué la conoces y por qué tratas de evitarla?

\- No trato de evitarla – replicó, incómodo - Nos conocimos en la fiesta de la amiga de Bem. Estuvimos juntos un rato.

\- ¿Cómo de juntos?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque quiero saberlo.

\- ¿Vas a controlar mi vida privada?

\- Tu vida privada – repitió Hannibal, al que no le pasaba por alto la repentina irritación de su compañero - ¿Qué tiene esa muchacha que ver con eso? ¿Acaso os habéis acostado?

\- No deberías preguntarme algo así...

Más que una evasiva era una confirmación y el joven lituano lo supo de inmediato. No había que ser un genio para averiguarlo, tan solo estar atento a los detalles.

Algo amargo se despertó en su estomago. Una criatura dormida que fue reptando desde sus entrañas hasta su corazón, devorando con su fuego todo a su paso. Sabía lo que era, pues era un buen conocedor de su propia naturaleza... aunque jamás lo había sentido con tanta intensidad. Tenía que salir de allí o terminaría atacando a alguien, y no estaba seguro de si sería a Will o a esa chica.

\- Olvídalo. No hace falta que contestes – se puso en pie de inmediato y con un rabioso gesto que podría pasar por desprecio, sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y lo arrojó sobre la mesa para saldar la cuenta del almuerzo.

Acto seguido, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

\- Hannibal – Will se levantó para seguirle, sorprendido por su reacción - Hannibal, espera. ¡Hannibal!

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron calle arriba, Will tratando de alcanzarle y Hannibal apretando el paso para impedir que su compañero llegase hasta él. En esos momentos lo último que quería el lituano era conversar, ni siquiera para permitir que su amigo se explicase. Lo que sentía en verdad eran deseos de estrangular a alguien...

Will logró por fin interceptarle. Lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo girar con brusquedad, enfrentándose a su furiosa mirada con su propia actitud desafiante.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar? - exigió - Me acosté con ella, si. Pero no lo hice porque en verdad me gustara. Solo necesitaba aclarar mis ideas...

\- ¿Aclarar tus ideas? – resopló, indignado - Esa es la excusa más barata que podías emplear.

\- ¡No es una excusa! Es la verdad. Fue la razón por lo que lo hice.

\- Por mí puedes guardarte tus razones – espetó, enojado. Cubrió la distancia que los separaba solo para advertirle, clavando sus penetrantes ojos castaños en los azules del muchacho - Que te quede bien claro, Will Graham: yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se largó, dejando al otro solo en mitad de la calle. Oyó como lo llamaba, enfadado, y lo ignoró solo para darse el gusto de enojarlo aún más. Por él, bien podía desgañitarse gritando su nombre. No pensaba regresar. No lo haría.

¿Como se atrevía Will a tratarle de semejante forma?

 

 

 

\- Es un imbécil – espetaba el joven Graham hora y media después, sentado en el suelo del único box vacío - ¡Un imbécil! ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? Se fue así, sin más, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

El viejo Sheldon resopló con aparente comprensión y dejó caer lánguidamente su cabeza sobre el regazo de Will, junto al que estaba echado. El muchacho lo acarició, rascándole las orejas mientras murmuraba improperios por lo bajo.

\- ¿Will?

La voz de Hannibal se escuchó en el establo. Oírle hizo que el joven se crispara de enojo, como un gato al erizarse. Una parte de él quería quedarse callado para que el otro no pudiese encontrarle, pero finalmente triunfó esa parte de él que quería una revancha para poder decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a ese estúpido aristócrata...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - reclamó, asomándose por encima de la pared del box con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Has venido a montarme otro numerito?

Hannibal estaba en esos momentos no muy lejos y se detuvo a observarle, apretando los labios.

\- Yo no monto numeritos – declaró.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y lo de antes en el pueblo que ha sido, me lo puedes explicar?

El lituano suspiró y asintió, como quien admite su culpa.

\- Te pido perdón. Perdí el control. No es algo que suela ocurrirme, créeme.

\- ¿Y por qué te ocurrió esta vez?

\- Porque me puse celoso – confesó – Me enfureció pensar que esa chica y tú... que la habías elegido a ella por encima de mí.

\- No la elegí por encima de ti. Lo que hice fue utilizarla porque necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, como ya te dije. Después de que me besaras, me sentía muy confuso – explicó – Y ella estaba ahí, yo le gustaba... pero no tengo casi experiencia en estas cosas, ¿como iba a saber si lo que tú me hacías sentir era real o...? Quiero decir – trató de hacerse entender, porque Hannibal había empezado a fruncir el ceño intentando comprenderle – Mi padre siempre dice que la experiencia es la mejor arma para saber lo que queremos y lo que no. Que hay que probar las cosas para saber si nos gustan.

\- Tiene razón.

\- Por eso lo hice. Tenía una necesidad y ella estaba a mano para resolverla... o para intentarlo, al menos.

\- Así que la usaste. Fue un peón de tus propósitos.

\- Más o menos. Pero no lo digas así, suena fatal.

\- Al contrario, no tiene nada de malo. Solo demuestra que eres un ser pragmático.

\- ¿Pragmático o calculador?

\- Las dos cosas me parecen bien – se acercó hasta quedar frente a él – Yo también lo he hecho: después de dejarte. Encontré a un muchacho con el que podría haberte pagado con la misma moneda, hacerte el mismo daño que tú me habías hecho a mí.

El rostro de Will reflejó primero el asombro y luego la indignación ante sus palabras.

\- No te atreverías... no tenías ningún derecho...

\- No lo hice – aclaró y ocultó su satisfacción ante los celos que reconoció en los ojos de su amigo – Me di cuenta de que no sería igual que contigo. Lo que siento por ti no lo siento por nadie, Will. Y ahora que me has explicado tus razones, puedo entenderlo mejor. Es una tontería pelearse por algo que ocurrió antes de que estuviésemos juntos. Y, de todas formas, fue eso lo que te impulsó a venir a buscarme: tal vez de no haberlo hecho aún seguiríamos separados y no quiero ni pensar en ello.

\- Así que ahora te conviene olvidarlo. Pero igualmente ibas a castigarme, sin ser yo culpable.

\- Lo siento. Perdóname – pidió, sincero - Estaba celoso y no pensaba con claridad, me sentía agraviado por lo que había descubierto.

\- Eres un rencoroso – lo acusó.

\- Si, lo soy. También soy vanidoso y vengativo y demasiado posesivo para mi propio bien, supongo... especialmente contigo.

\- Yo no soy una posesión – le advirtió - Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, porque no te lo consiento. A mí no puedes poseerme como si fuera uno de tus utensilios de dibujo, ¿te enteras?

\- Me entero – sonrió, de una forma que hizo flaquear peligrosamente el enojo de su compañero - Es lo que más me gusta de ti: no puedo controlarte, ni predecirte... no importa lo que yo piense o haga, tú siempre seguirás tus propias normas y eso me encanta. No quiero que cambies, Will. Nunca.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? - resopló - ¿Damos por zanjada esta tontería?

\- Por favor.

\- ¿Y no volverás a comportarte como un imbécil celoso, ni me montarás numeritos o me dejarás tirado, la próxima vez que discutamos?

\- Te prometo que no. Me controlarme en el futuro.

\- Más te vale.

\- Dame un beso.

Will masculló algo en contra, pero lo besó igualmente. A veces era un poco gruñón, pero a Hannibal no le importaba porque formaba parte de su carácter y él lo adoraba. Recibir la caricia de sus labios fue como un premio. Lo disfrutó intensamente hasta que tuvieron que parar porque la pared del box les estorbaba, y Will fue a abrirle la puerta para que entrase y así poder abrazarse y besarse sin barreras.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban los dos en el suelo, tumbados sobre un lecho de paja. Hannibal alzó el jersey y la camisa de Will hasta la altura del pecho, revelando la piel blanca y suave que tanto anhelaba y que enseguida comenzó a recorrer con pequeños y hambrientos besos, mientras su compañero se abandonaba por completo a su exhaustiva exploración.

\- Te he echado de menos – confesó, mordiendo con cuidado justo en el punto donde sabía que lo haría estremecerse de placer.

\- No han pasado ni dos horas...

\- Eso no importa – alzó la vista para mirarle y sonrió al ver sus pupilas dilatadas, reflejando exactamente el mismo deseo y la misma urgencia que él sentía - No quiero volver a alejarme de ti. No soporto que estemos peleados.

\- Yo tampoco. Ha sido una completa estupidez.

Las manos de Will capturaron su rostro y lo guiaron de vuelta a sus labios. Lo besó una vez y otra. Giraron hasta que él quedó encima y a Hannibal le agradó en demasía la nueva posición.

La pasión hablaba por ellos: se manifestaba en cada beso húmedo, en cada excitante caricia y en cada movimiento que hacían ambos para acercarse más el uno al otro. Will atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Hannibal y lo succionó mientras sus manos iban directas a los botones de la camisa del lituano, que premió su osadía con un sonido grave de satisfacción...

\- ¿¡Will!?

La voz del profesor los dejó momentáneamente paralizados. La expresión en la cara de Will era de espanto y se tumbó enseguida sobre su amigo, a fin de ocultarlos a ambos a la vista del profesor.

\- ¡Will, ¿estás ahí?!

\- No contestes – pidió Hannibal, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el inoportuno intruso se fuera y los dejara en paz.

Pero el señor Lancree seguía insistiendo:

\- ¡Will!

\- Tengo que hacerlo – se excusó y Hannibal lo dejó ir finalmente con un suspiro frustrado. Will recompuso su aspecto lo mejor que pudo antes de dejarse ver - ¡Aquí, señor Lancree!

\- ¡Ah! – el profesor esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta él - ¿Qué hacías ahí metido? Oh, hola, Hannibal.

\- Estábamos charlando – alegó Will, mientras su compañero se quedaba sentado y componía su mejor expresión de normalidad - Sheldon nos estaba haciendo compañía. Yo ya había terminado de limpiar los boxes...

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo – alabó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Acto seguido, consultó su reloj de pulsera - Faltan solo veinte minutos para las seis: como ya has terminado, puedes irte antes a casa si quieres.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Si. Yo voy a quedarme un rato más en la oficina y me ocuparé de cerrar, como siempre.

\- De acuerdo, señor Lancree. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Will. Hannibal – silbó para llamar a su perro - ¡Vamos, Sheldon!

Hombre y can se reunieron y se alejaron juntos, hasta perderse en las entrañas de la oficina que el profesor poseía en los establos.

Will le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Hannibal: ahí se acababan sus posibilidades de una tórrida reconciliación.

\- Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada – el lituano se puso en pie y se acercó para robarle un cariñoso beso - Mañana vendrás a verme, ¿verdad?

\- Si. Me gustaría que pasásemos el día juntos.

\- A mí también. Prepararé algo especial – prometió.

\- ¿Algo como que? - inquirió Will, curioso.

Por toda respuesta, Hannibal esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

\- Ya lo verás.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

El domingo a primera hora, Will y Hannibal se reunieron en el patio principal de la escuela. El joven lituano llevaba dos pares de patines al hombro y condujo a su amigo de la mano hasta el río, donde planeaba enseñarle a patinar sobre hielo.

Will se mostró un tanto reticente y torpe al principio, pero aprendía deprisa, y bajo la atenta supervisión de su compañero pronto logró mantenerse en pie y desplazarse sobre el hielo sin caerse. Ambos muchachos pasaron una mañana entretenida de patinaje, risas y charlas. Y cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, recogieron sus cosas y se trasladaron al aula de cocina, donde Hannibal le tenía preparada a Will la segunda sorpresa del día.

El Club de Cocina de la escuela Pembroke había sido fundado gracias a la insistencia y la pasión por la gastronomía que sentían tanto el joven Lecter como varios de sus compañeros de clase. El tío de Hannibal, el conde Lecter, había donado una generosa cantidad de dinero a la escuela para la puesta en marcha del club, y de ese modo se habían cubierto todos los gastos de equipación y aprovisionamiento del aula. Siendo Hannibal el socio fundador, le correspondía la responsabilidad de la buena marcha del club y del mantenimiento de sus instalaciones: contaba con las llaves de la sede y dado que no era raro que la frecuentase, nadie decía nada si de vez en cuando le daba un uso personal.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta, lo primero que Will vio fue una mesa para dos, elegantemente vestida con un mantel de hilo blanco y dispuesta con elegantes copas de cristal, servilletas de tela y cubiertos. En el centro, una vela aromática de color amarillo se alzaba rodeada por flores de vivos colores.

\- Qué bonito – sonrió, acercándose para observar el decorado. Se giró para mirar a su amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho con la buena impresión causada.

\- Ven, vamos a preparar el pescado.

Will se reunió con él en la mesa de trabajo más cercana, que se situaba precisamente frente a uno de los fogones. Se quitaron la ropa de abrigo y la colgaron en el perchero que había junto a la puerta. Luego se pusieron cada uno un delantal y empezaron a trabajar.

Una hora después estaban degustando un sabroso menú compuesto por sopa de pescado, filetes de salmón con salsa teriyaki y espárragos, almejas a la parmesana y un delicado tiramisú que hizo las delicias de ambos. Para acompañar al pescado, Hannibal sirvió dos copas de vino blanco, sin llenarlas demasiado, pues el alcohol solo estaba permitido en el club para elaborar las recetas y nunca para el consumo de sus miembros.

\- La escuela controla el inventario – declaró, mientras devolvía la botella al pequeño armario de madera que les servía de bodega – No podemos beber mucho o me buscaré problemas.

\- ¿Crees qué deberíamos hacerlo? Tal vez...

\- No digas tonterías, es una ocasión especial.

Will sonrió y llevaron a cabo un pequeño brindis, antes de empezar a consumir el vino sorbo a sorbo.

Tras la agradable y relajada sobremesa, acabaron trasladándose al dormitorio de Hannibal. El joven lituano puso en marcha su Ipod para ambientar la tarde con algo de música clásica y cerró la puerta para que nadie los molestase. Prendió el radiador a fin de combatir el frío del invierno y Will y él se tumbaron juntos en la cama, donde pretendían pasar el resto de la tarde.

Gastaron el tiempo con palabras primero, luego con algunas risas y besos, y finalmente con caricias, que pronto derivaron en una abierta colaboración entre ambos para desnudarse el uno al otro. Hacía tiempo que deseaban tener sexo y esta vez no habría nadie que los interrumpiese, ni celos que los hiciesen pelear. Hannibal se colocó encima de Will, sentado a horcajadas, y se fueron desprendiendo mutuamente de sus prendas. El lituano deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de su amigo, acariciando hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Will era delgado y perfecto. Suave y casi lampiño. Olía a jabón, a aire libre y a heno, y al besarle con pasión descubrió que sus labios sabían a vino.

Lo besó desde la boca hasta el ombligo, intercalando el uso de los dientes y la lengua, estimulando y marcando allí donde le apetecía o donde sentía que Will – cuya reacción eran siempre ardiente y grata a su oídos - se deleitaba más. Las mejillas de su compañero se habían coloreado de rosa y estaba seguro de que ardían a causa de la excitación tanto como las suyas propias. Los labios de Will estaban rojos también, porque el chico se los mordía cuando el placer era demasiado intenso, tratando de contener sonidos que los habrían delatado a oídos de todo el colegio.

Hannibal no podía esperar mucho más, así que con un intercambio de miradas consiguió el permiso de su amigo y sus manos hicieron desaparecer al instante la ropa interior de ambos.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Si. Pero vamos a necesitar ayuda, ¿no?

\- Tranquilo. Yo siempre estoy preparado – abrió el cajón de la mesilla que estaba justo al lado y moviendo la mano en su interior, extrajo un bote de lubricante y el envoltorio de un condón.

\- ¿Guardas eso ahí dentro? - preguntó, sorprendido – ¿Y si lo encuentran los de la limpieza?

\- El cajón tiene doble fondo - explicó, al tiempo que vertía un poco de lubricante en dos de sus dedos y empezaba a frotarlos con el pulgar para calentarlos.

Will se dio la vuelta, tumbándose sobre su estómago a la espera de lo que imaginaba que ocurriría a continuación. Hannibal se inclinó al poco sobre él y le colocó uno de los almohadones de la cama debajo del vientre para elevar su pelvis y acomodar su postura. Mientras le aplicaba el lubricante, le hablaba al oído, dándole instrucciones y explicándole lo que iba a pasar. Su mano libre le acariciaba los cabellos y el cuerpo entero y sus labios lo besaban y mordisqueaban en las zonas más sensibles que podían alcanzar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos estuvieron listos. Y entonces Hannibal, con la debida protección, lo penetró despacio. Fue una experiencia placentera para ambos: se amoldaban perfectamente el uno al otro. La penetración era profunda, cálida y húmeda... Will la gozaba intensamente y Hannibal tenía que contenerse para no perder el control, pues lo último que quería era hacer daño a su compañero o estropear su primera vez cediendo a los impulsos que lo asediaban. Estaban disfrutando de veras juntos y no quería que nada en el mundo empañase esa satisfacción.

Poco a poco fueron explorando distintos ritmos, alternando aquellos que más les gustaban hasta hallar el que los complacía a ambos. Se perdieron entonces en él, intercambiando caricias, besos y calor, hasta el momento en que el placer los desbordó y explotó dentro de ellos.

Fue una liberación intensa, exquisita... y compartida.

 

 

 

\- He estado pensando – decía Hannibal una hora después, mientras descansaban abrazados en la cama.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Dentro de unos meses, la escuela terminará. Nos graduaremos y yo regresaré a Lituania. Me preguntaba, Will, si querrías venir conmigo.

Lo vio alzar la cabeza de su pecho para mirarle y había sorpresa en su rostro.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a Lituania?

\- Si – lo observó, calibrando su reacción - Sé que no tienes planes hasta después del verano y quizás te gustaría pasar las vacaciones conmigo. De paso, conocerías a mis tíos. Ellos también tienen muchas ganas de conocerte.

\- ¿Es una propuesta formal?

\- Bueno, no quiero que te sientas presionado...

\- No me siento presionado – aclaró. Una bonita sonrisa asomó entre sus labios - Estoy contento de que me invites. Nunca había estado en Europa.

\- Pues ahora vas a estar – le devolvió la sonrisa - Yo correré con todos los gastos, por supuesto: serás mi invitado. Te va a encantar. Visitaremos el pueblo y las ciudades de alrededor. Te enseñaré parte de mi país y pasaremos los días que tú quieras pescando en la finca. Hay un lago en los terrenos con unas truchas estupendas – el rostro de Will se iluminó. Hannibal no pudo evitar alzar la mano para acariciar esos rizos que tanto le gustaban y lo miró con intensidad mientras lo hacía - Quiero pasar el verano a tu lado, Will. No quiero que te separes de mí.

El muchacho lo miró a los ojos y su amigo supo que sus palabras lo habían tocado. Se sintió conmovido al pensarlo. Pero pronto una expresión de tristeza cubrió los rasgos de Will Graham.

\- Tarde o temprano tendremos que separarnos – declaró, sombrío - Cuando acabe el verano, tú te irás a recorrer Europa y yo ingresaré en la academia. Quizá para entonces lo nuestro...

\- ¿Crees qué se habrá acabado? - inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No lo sé. La verdad, prefiero no pensarlo. Sé que es una tontería: apenas llevamos tres días juntos...

Hannibal se incorporó y lo acalló con un beso. Sosteniéndolo por la nuca, introdujo la lengua entre sus labios, acariciándolo de una manera íntima y profunda, totalmente premeditada. Cuando Will gimió en respuesta, usó su mano libre para guiarle hasta que el joven quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Mientras esté de viaje por Europa, tú y yo seguiremos en contacto – prometió, atacando su cuello y robándole de paso el aliento - Y cuando regresé, entraré en la escuela de medicina y solo nos separarán unos pocos estados de distancia. Confía en mí, Will: lo nuestro saldrá adelante.

Por instinto, el muchacho se abrazó a él. Hannibal parecía siempre tan seguro de sí mismo... y quería creerle, en verdad quería creerle, a pesar de saber que no había nada más que voluntad y buenos deseos para corroborar sus palabras.

 _De momento_ – pensó, mientras lo recibía con gusto en su interior de nuevo – _tendrá que bastar con eso_.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

El curso escolar concluyó más rápido de lo que muchos esperaban. A finales de junio, tras superar con éxito la ajetreada época de exámenes, Hannibal y Will se graduaron junto al resto de sus compañeros en una solemne ceremonia en el salón de actos, que fue seguida inmediatamente por una fiesta para los asistentes en el gimnasio de la escuela.

El conde Lecter y Lady Murasaki estuvieron presentes durante el evento. En la graduación ocuparon sus asientos junto al señor Graham y su hijo, y a lo largo de la noche los tres adultos se la pasaron conversando: una corriente natural de cordialidad y entendimiento se estableció entre ellos. Quizás porque, a pesar de su alta alcurnia, Robert y Murasaki no tenían una pizca de arrogancia y eran tan sencillos en el fondo como el propio señor Graham... o quizás fuese por el cariño conque acogieron a Will desde el principio, dándole una calurosa bienvenida a la familia como la pareja oficial de su sobrino.

Hannibal obtuvo ese año las mejores calificaciones de su clase, y por su excelencia académica le encargaron la tarea de pronunciar el discurso de graduación. Will lo observó desde su asiento sin perder detalle, impresionado – y orgulloso – de sus logros y de sus dotes como orador: tenía una facilidad de palabra y un carisma dignos de admiración... y una pequeña y frívola parte de él no podía negar que la toga le favorecía.

El joven echaba a su novio terriblemente de menos, en el sentido emocional y físico de la expresión. Apenas habían podido verse desde que dio comienzo la época de exámenes. Will llevaba sin visitar el dormitorio de Hannibal desde finales de mayo, hacía ahora exactamente un mes. Ambos deseaban pasar algo de tiempo a solas. Hannibal le había prometido que cuando llegasen a Lituania tendrían todo el verano para ellos solos. Tres meses completos.

Aquella noche, los jóvenes la pasaron separados. Will en su habitación en la casita del conserje y Hannibal en su cuarto, con sus tíos durmiendo acurrucados al otro lado de la habitación, en una segunda cama que la escuela había dispuesto para ellos: algunos padres se veían obligados a pernoctar en la zona antes de volver a casa, pero no todos habían podido conseguir alojamiento en los hoteles cercanos, así que la escuela había hecho lo posible por acomodarlos esa noche. Will y Hannibal estuvieron despiertos hasta la madrugada, mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos como dos búhos, pensando irremediablemente el uno en el otro.

A la mañana siguiente, después de despedirse de sus amigos en la escuela – Bem le dio un beso en la mejilla a Will antes de marcharse con sus padres, que la estaban esperando en el coche. Para el muchacho fue un alivio, porque después de lo ocurrido con Gina, Bem se había disgustado con él y como no habían vuelto a hablarse hasta entonces, temía haber perdido su amistad por una tontería. Cosa que a la vista de los hechos no había sucedido - la familia partió hacia el aeropuerto, donde le dijeron adiós al señor Graham y este vio marchar a su hijo hacia la otra punta del mundo, dándole un fuerte abrazo y encomendándole que se comportase y que lo llamase a menudo, lo cual el joven prometió hacer. Los Lecter, a cambio, prometieron cuidar bien del muchacho.

Durante el largo vuelo desde Nueva York a Lituania, Lady Murasaki alzó la vista de entre las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo y sus ojos negros captaron una singular escena: Will y Hannibal viajan en asientos gemelos y en esos momentos la mano de Will cubría con cariño la de Hannibal y sus cabezas se apoyaban mutuamente mientras dormían, acurrucados como dos pájaros en una rama.

Lady Murasaki sonrió con ternura al verles, y al buscar con la mirada a su esposo, comprobó que este también era testigo del espectáculo y ambos se sonrieron.

Aquello les traía muy dulces recuerdos.

 

 

 

No alcanzaron el castillo Lecter hasta diecisiete horas después. Cuando al fin llegaron, exhaustos del viaje, Chiyoh los estaba esperando.

La diligente ama de llaves lo había preparado todo para el regreso de sus jefes desde Estados Unidos. Ya tenía dispuesta la cena en el comedor y recogió sus maletas al momento de darles la bienvenida en el vestíbulo.

Will se sintió ligeramente intimidado por ella, cuando Hannibal lo tomó de la mano para presentársela: la japonesa era muy joven, pero su presencia imponía y sus bonitos ojos negros lo esculcaban todo, sin perderse detalle.

\- Chiyoh, este es Will, mi compañero – lo presentó – Will, esta es Chiyoh. Es la asistente personal de mi tía y nuestra ama de llaves. También es la guardesa de la finca.

\- Encantado – el muchacho le tendió la mano y la mujer se la estrechó con un apretón rápido y firme.

\- Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje.

\- Ha sido bastante largo.

\- Suele ser así. Os felicito por vuestra graduación – se giró hacia Hannibal – Tus tíos me han dicho que tus notas han sido excelentes este año y que te encomendaron el discurso para la ceremonia.

El joven sonrió.

\- Ya sabes, todos los años se lo encargan a alguien.

\- Por supuesto – ambos sabían que estaba siendo falsamente modesto. Chiyoh miró de soslayo al chico que Hannibal tenía al lado y se preguntó si él sería la causa de que este renunciase a su vanidad natural.

\- ¿Nuestras habitaciones están listas? - inquirió Hannibal, curioso – Nos gustaría subir a refrescarnos, antes de la cena.

\- Podéis subir cuando queráis – intervino Lady Murasaki – He dispuesto que compartáis tu habitación, Hannibal. Me pareció lo adecuado. Confío en que será de vuestro agrado.

\- Como siempre, piensas en todo, tía.

La mujer sonrió, recibiendo su halago con un casi imperceptible asentimiento. Hannibal se giró hacia Will y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Recogieron cada uno su maleta y subieron por las escaleras mientras los otros se dirigían directamente al comedor para la cena.

No volvieron a reunirse con ellos hasta una hora después.

 

 

 

La noche se había instalado en el castillo Lecter.

Tras una opípara cena y una distendida conversación que se había alargado hasta casi la madrugada, los habitantes del castillo terminaron por retirarse a sus habitaciones para dormir. En ello estaban justamente Will y Hannibal, acurrucados entre las sábanas después de un apasionado encuentro.

Will dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, ajeno a todo lo demás. Hannibal se deleitó deslizando sus dedos arriba y abajo por la espalda de su compañero, disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel, y sus labios rozaron sus cabellos, atesorando con una sonrisa su aroma y los recuerdos que este le provocaba. Will era una presencia cálida y deseada contra su pecho. Sentía el irracional deseo de retenerlo, de protegerlo, de matar a cualquiera que se atreviese siquiera a pensar en arrebatárselo. Siempre había sido posesivo y protector de lo suyo por naturaleza, aunque no recordaba haberlo sido alguna vez hasta ese punto. De vez en cuando se sorprendía al descubrir los sentimientos que Will era capaz de despertar en él.

Su compañero era tan hermoso... tan perfecto con todas sus virtudes y defectos, y tan único en todos los sentidos... no estaba seguro de que estuviese al tanto de cuanto lo apreciaba en realidad, mayormente porque él no se lo había dicho. Y no es que se avergonzara, es que no sabía como reaccionaría Will si le decía algo tan banal como _te quiero_.

Pero ni siquiera esas palabras describían lo que sentía por él: el deseo que le imprimía a fuego lento; la forma en que sus ojos lo buscaban y no querían apartarse de su persona, porque su presencia lo reconfortaba y le provocaba una satisfacción superior a cualquier otra. No sabía como explicarlo, pero si Will le faltaba se sentía inquieto, malhumorado... _hambriento_. Si, hambriento era la palabra. Estar lejos de él era como pasar hambre y tenerle cerca como disfrutar de un jugoso banquete, donde cada plato era especial y le fascinaba tanto o más que el anterior y donde todas y cada una de sus necesidades quedaban satisfechas.

Bueno... quizá no todas.

Había algo que no había compartido con Will. Para ser honestos, no lo había compartido con nadie. Aunque Chiyoh lo sabía, porque con su sabiduría y su conocimiento de la naturaleza humana – y de la suya en concreto – lo había adivinado: sabía que en su alma había una cuenta pendiente, un deseo de venganza que lo consumía y amenazaba con arrasarlo todo a su paso. Esa era la parte de él que Will desconocía. Una parte que estaba planteándose poner en su conocimiento, pues el muchacho se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante en su vida. Y dado que lo había escogido como compañero, le parecía lo más natural del mundo que lo compartiesen todo... o casi todo, al menos.

No se engañaba. Quería a Will de su lado en aquello. Él formaba parte de su mundo y se le daba muy bien averiguar cosas, descubrir a los criminales: hacía unos meses le había contado que años atrás, antes de que su padre y él se mudasen a Florida, había desenmascarado al ladrón que trabajaba en el mismo embarcadero que su padre y que había inculpado a este de un crimen que le costó su trabajo y que pudo haberle costado también su libertad si él – no dispuesto a consentir tamaña afrenta - no hubiese intervenido. Eso demostraba las habilidades de Will como justiciero e investigador. No le asombraba en absoluto que hubiese escogido la carrera policial como profesión.

Desvió la vista hacia el bodegón que estaba colgado frente a su cama, al otro lado de la habitación. Tras él se ocultaba una caja fuerte, que contenía toda la información que había podido recopilar sobre el asesinato de su hermana. Un suceso atroz aún sin resolver y que reclamaba sin duda alguna la más sangrienta de las venganzas.

Miró de nuevo a Will, pacíficamente dormido entre sus brazos. Mientras más lo miraba, más seguro estaba respecto a lo que iba a hacer.

Will podía ayudarle.

Quería que lo ayudara.

 


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana estaba siendo cálida y apacible a la orilla del lago.

Los Lecter habían decidido pasar el día allí desde muy temprano. Querían agasajar a Will, que apenas dos días antes les había hablado durante la cena de su pasión por la pesca. A todos les había parecido una buena idea emplear un día de verano junto al lago.

En esos momentos, Robert Lecter estaba metido en el agua hasta las rodillas con Will, que lo enseñaba pacientemente a maniobrar con el sedal y la caña. Hannibal los observaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con una escueta sonrisa en los labios. Y mientras, Chiyoh y Lady Murasaki se hallaban unos pasos más allá, entretenidas en la elaboración de un temprano almuerzo.

\- Parece muy feliz – dijo Chiyoh, cortando zanahorias en rodajas con un grueso cuchillo al tiempo que observaba a Hannibal.

\- Es feliz – reconoció Lady Murasaki, removiendo la sopa – No le había visto tan animado ni tan contento desde Granada, hace ya dos años.

\- Aquello solo duró unas semanas. Y aunque Carlos siempre será especial para él, no se parece en nada a Will Graham.

\- No, tienes razón – Lady Murasaki observó a su sobrino y acto seguido desvió la vista en dirección a su esposo y a su invitado – Will es distinto. Hasta Robert le está tomando cariño.

\- Usted también, mylady.

\- Yo quiero a cualquiera que quiera a Hannibal – respondió sin más la dama. Chiyoh asintió en silencio: ambas sabían que su sobrino era para Lady Murasaki como el hijo que nunca tuvo. De ahí que su comportamiento para con él fuese como el de cualquier madre – Me pregunto si Will lo quiere de la misma manera.

\- Lo hace. Estoy segura.

Lady Murasaki asintió, conforme. Chiyoh tenía un talento especial para captar a las personas y con el tiempo las dos habían aprendido a fiarse de él. Si ella pensaba que Will Graham correspondía a los sentimientos de su sobrino, era porque en efecto así era. Y no solo por lo que Hannibal les había contado al respecto, que era más bien poco, o porque los muchachos se hubiesen convertido en pareja. Simplemente bastaba con abrir los ojos y observar las señales: la camaradería que había entre ellos cuando estaban juntos, el entendimiento que podía percibirse en sus miradas y los gestos cariñosos que se prodigaban cuando creían que nadie los miraba... igual que dos tórtolas arrullándose en el nido.

Hacía años desde la última vez que vio a su sobrino profesar tanto cariño a alguien. Su corazón rebosaba al verle tan feliz.

Miró a Will Graham y deseó que aquello durara.

 

 

 

\- Estoy bien, papá – Will se reclinó en la silla, con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja. A pocos metros de él, en la cama, Hannibal se entretenía ojeando un álbum - Me estoy divirtiendo mucho... claro, los Lecter se portan genial conmigo... si... si, hoy hemos pasado el día en el lago – sonrió - Tienen un lago privado en la finca, ¿te lo puedes creer?... si, está lleno de truchas y parcas, ha sido genial. He enseñado a pescar al señor Lecter y hemos conseguido un par de piezas para el almuerzo... si, lo sé... Chiyoh las ha cocinado... Chiyoh es el ama de llaves. Es japonesa. Es un poco reservada, pero muy inteligente y la familia la aprecia mucho. Hannibal dice que no hay otra como ella y que es la mejor en su trabajo... si, papá... si... aquí son... - consultó el reloj de la mesilla - Casi las once de la noche... de acuerdo, que tengas un buen día... hasta mañana... adiós, papá.

Colgó y se levantó para meterse en la cama. La llamada de su padre lo había sorprendido cuando estaba por acostarse. Ahora dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y se introdujo entre las sábanas, buscando los brazos de Hannibal.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu padre? - preguntó el lituano, recibiéndole de buena gana.

\- Bien. Me echa de menos.

\- Es comprensible - sonrió.

Will le devolvió la sonrisa y depositó un cariñoso beso sobre su pecho, siendo correspondido al instante con otro beso sobre sus cabellos, húmedos por el agua de la ducha. Hannibal lo abrazó y Will disfrutó acurrucándose a su lado.

\- ¿Es un álbum de familia lo que estás viendo? - inquirió, curioso – Pareces muy enfrascado en él.

\- Es el álbum de los Lecter. Lo ojeo de vez en cuando.

\- Entiendo. ¿Este eres tú? - señaló a un bebé que estaba sentado en una alfombra dando la espalda a la chimenea y mirando muy serio a la cámara. Su compañero asintió y Will se echó a reír, apuntando su dedo esta vez al mechón de cabello rubio que se encrespaba, formando una especie de antena en la coronilla del bebé - ¡Vaya pelos!

\- Oh, cállate, tenía solo dos años – refunfuñó, aunque entre sus labios había una sonrisa divertida – Y no señales, es de mal gusto.

\- Quisquilloso – lo acusó, en broma. Besó su mejilla como compensación y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro - Eras un bebé precioso. Estos son tus tíos – señaló al cabo de un momento, observando la foto de boda – La del fondo es Chiyoh, ¿verdad?

\- Mi tía la trajo con ella desde Japón cuando se casó. Las familias de ambas son nobles, pero la de Chiyoh es menos noble que la de mi tía. Consideran un honor que Lady Murasaki la haya escogido como su asistente.

Will murmuró apenas una respuesta, no estando especialmente interesado en los aspectos sociales de las clases altas de Japón. Otra foto llamó entonces su atención: en ella se veía a una niña de unos diez años, con un vestido blanco de verano y zapatos a juego y una lacia melena de cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros. En el epígrafe de la foto podía leerse simplemente _Mischa_. _2013_.

\- Es tu hermana – en su rostro apareció una expresión seria. Sabía que a Hannibal no le gustaba hablar de eso.

El lituano apretó los labios y su cara se volvió impasible. Solo al cabo de un rato asintió.

\- Fue la última foto que le hicieron. En una fiesta que dieron mis tíos a principios de julio.

\- Lo siento. No pretendía sacar el tema...

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte – lo excusó, girándose para mirarle. En sus ojos castaños había intensidad y una especie de disculpa – Llevo tiempo queriendo contártelo, ya que confío en ti. Sé que no te he hablado mucho sobre ella, porque está muerta y recordarla me resulta demasiado doloroso.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, Hannibal. Era tu hermana. Lo entiendo.

\- La asesinaron – confesó y Will se quedó de piedra. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Lo siento muchísimo...

\- Yo sorprendí al asesino. Vi como le robaba a Mischa sus últimos instantes de vida. Me quedé allí, mirando, sin hacer nada.

Will lo observó, sin poder hablar durante varios segundos. Al instante se compadeció de él, comprendiendo su sufrimiento y la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros desde hacía años.

\- No fue culpa tuya – declaró. Su mirada era tajante - ¿Me oyes? No fue culpa tuya.

\- Yo era su hermano mayor, debí haberlo evitado. Debería haberla protegido de ese hombre. Pero ni siquiera pensaba que él fuese a hacerle daño: siempre se portó muy bien con ella, con todos. Mischa confiaba en él – apretó aún más los labios, hasta que casi se volvieron blancos - Era el guarda de la finca. Mis tíos lo contrataron porque tenía experiencia y venía bien recomendado. Llevaba solo un año a nuestro servicio cuando ocurrió.

\- Debisteis quedar destrozados.

Hannibal asintió. Sus ojos se humedecieron por el recuerdo.

\- Mis tíos estaban de vacaciones y nos habían dejado al cargo de Chiyoh. Ellos pasaban siempre una semana en un balneario durante el verano. Desde entonces no han vuelto a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y Chiyoh? ¿Se culpa ella por lo sucedido?

\- Todos los días. Creo que nunca dejará de hacerlo. Ella estaba a nuestro cuidado, ¿comprendes?

\- Aún sí, no es culpa vuestra lo que sucedió. Ese hombre mató a Mischa, no vosotros.

\- Debimos haberla protegido, Will. Nadie más podía hacerlo. Tres adultos y su hermano mayor y ninguno fue capaz de evitar, ni siquiera de preveer, lo que iba a pasarle... fue un craso error por nuestra parte.

\- Eso no os convierte en responsables – insistió, mirándole muy serio – De haber sabido lo que podía ocurrir, lo habríais evitado. Sé que lo habríais hecho. Si no pudisteis verlo a tiempo fue porque él os engañó, ocultó sus intenciones: los criminales hacen eso. Los depredadores, especialmente. Se hacen pasar por buenas personas, gente inofensiva, para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que son en realidad. Vosotros fuisteis tan víctimas suyas como Mischa y la víctima, pase lo que pase, nunca es culpable.

Hannibal se lo quedó mirando. Había tanta resolución y tanta empatía en esos ojos azules... Will era genuinamente bondadoso, valiente y justo. Él lo sabia y se sentía satisfecho al ver como esas cualidades lo empujaban a su terreno, justo donde lo quería. Se sentía satisfecho y conmovido por su reacción y no pudo evitar pensar que lo amaba... probablemente más de lo que ambos creían.

\- ¿Lo metieron en la cárcel? - inquirió Will, deseando que así fuera y que semejante bestia se quedase encerrada de por vida.

\- No. Huyó y jamás lo encontraron. El próximo 6 de julio hará tres años.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Como puede ese asesino andar suelto?

\- Dímelo tú. Yo di mi declaración a la policía. Tienen un retrato robot, tienen todos sus datos y todas las pruebas para encerrarle, pero al parecer ni aún así son capaces de encontrarle.

\- Es probable que ya esté muy lejos de Lituania – apretó los labios, indignado con la injusticia.

\- O no – Will lo miró suspicaz y Hannibal le devolvió la mirada – Después de matar a Mischa, huyó al bosque. Es una extensión de terreno enorme y aunque se hizo una batida en la zona, no lograron dar con él... aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya podido quedarse allí. No es tan complicado sobrevivir en los bosques, si sabes como.

\- ¿Y tú crees qué él sabe?

\- Si. Tengo la corazonada de que no anda lejos.

Tras esta última afirmación, ambos quedaron en silencio. Al cabo de un momento, Will se separó de él y apoyando el codo en la almohada, contempló a Hannibal con fijeza, con una luz en la mirada que era justo la que el lituano había estado esperando.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarle? - interrogó, decidido.

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- Si. Para llevarle ante la justicia. Para que pague por lo que os hizo a todos, especialmente a tu hermana.

Una sonrisa agradecida se abrió lentamente en los labios de Hannibal. No supo de verdad cuando había deseado aquello hasta que el instinto lo hizo lanzarse a por los labios de su compañero. Y no solo porque había logrado lo que quería, sino porque en verdad lo conmovía su decisión de ayudarle. Will estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a arriesgarse para darle su vendetta, aquella por la que él había clamado desde el mismo instante en que descubrió en pleno acto al asesino de su hermana, y que durante aquellos años no había dejado de orquestar ni de soñar con ella.

No había errado en su percepción: Will era el candidato perfecto para ayudarle a cumplir su deseo. Era su compañero y estaría a su lado, se lo estaba demostrando. Se sentía casi eufórico por haber acertado con su elección.

Como premio a su lealtad, hizo el beso más intenso, aferrando el cabello de Will entre sus manos y tumbándolo sobre las sábanas hasta quedar él encima. Ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación y sus cuerpos respondieron al unísono, abrazándose el uno al otro.

\- Te quiero, Will – le confesó al oído, con voz ronca, espoleado por el deseo y emocionado por la entrega de su compañero, que era siempre abierta y honesta.

Will se aferró a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas, aprisionándolo entre sus delgados muslos para unirlos más.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron tarde. Tras el almuerzo, los jóvenes ocuparon la gran mesa de lectura de la biblioteca, buscando información y mapas de la propiedad entre una pila de libros de consulta.

Pasaron la tarde investigando y solo hicieron pausas para comer. Después de la cena pensaban quedarse solo un rato y acostarse temprano, pero al final Hannibal terminó totalmente absorbido por su tarea y Will acabó durmiéndose en el sofá, abrazado a un libro abierto que había dejado descansar segundos antes sobre su pecho.

El lituano estaba trabajando a la luz de dos lámparas gemelas, consultando una monografía sobre la construcción del castillo Lecter que incluía los planos originales donde aparecían detallados los terrenos. Apenas levantó la cabeza del tomo encuadernado en cuero cuando oyó unos leves golpes en la puerta.

\- Adelante – procuró no alzar la voz para no despertar a Will. Su compañero se había ganado el descanso.

Chiyoh entró sin hacer ruido en la biblioteca. Llevaba puesto uno de sus pijamas de seda de dos piezas, de color azul. Hannibal calculó sin mirar el reloj que debían de ser en torno a las doce de la noche, dado que a esa hora era cuando la joven solía retirarse a dormir. La japonesa, que apenas superaba la veintena, se acercó hasta la mesa portando en sus manos una bandeja con sendos cuencos de deliciosa sopa.

\- Lady Murasaki os envía un refrigerio – declaró – Confía en que vuestra investigación sea propicia y os dé la oportunidad de descansar.

Hannibal no pudo sino sonreír ante el sutil tacto de su tía.

\- Gracias – tomó uno de los cuencos y bebió el primer sorbo que le supo a gloria – Will y yo nos iremos a dormir enseguida. Por hoy creo que ya hemos hecho bastante.

\- Veo que no has tardado en reclutarle – señaló Chiyoh, observando al joven dormido mientras Hannibal cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre una pila cercana - ¿Le has explicado cual es su misión?

\- Él mismo se ofreció a llevarla a cabo.

Chiyoh clavó sus ojos negros en él.

\- ¿Le has contado exactamente en que consiste? ¿Qué es lo que deberá permitirte hacer, o incluso ayudarte a hacerlo, si es necesario, cuando encontréis a ese hombre?

\- Will tiene los mismos deseos de justicia que yo.

\- ¿Y está preparado para lo que eso supone?

Hannibal, que en esos momentos estaba recogiendo los libros para devolverlos a las estanterías, tomó entre sus brazos una pila y al girarse se quedó contemplando a Will, que dormía plácidamente en el sofá, ajeno a todo lo demás. A simple vista parecía totalmente inofensivo... pero Hannibal no olvidaba el momento en que aquella pala se estrelló contra el cráneo de Tom Merritt en los establos de Pembroke y él descubrió maravillado la fiereza de Will Graham cuando se decidía a presentar batalla.

\- Está preparado de sobra – aseguró y echó a andar hacia la estantería que había junto a la ventana – No le habría permitido unirse a mí de no ser así. Para conseguir mis propósitos necesito una mano amiga, no un lastre. Dime, Chiyoh – se volvió a mirarla tras una pausa - ¿Hiciste caso de mi encargo?

El ama de llaves dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, en un acto que podía interpretarse como un suspiro de resignación.

\- No ha servido de nada: no hay rastro de él en los bosques.

\- Habrá que seguir buscando.

\- Yo he buscado por todas partes. Si se oculta allí, tendrá que ser bajo tierra.

\- Es una opción – consideró, pensativo.

Chiyoh compuso una mueca que era mezcla de disgusto y preocupación. Lo siguió mientras el joven se movía entre las baldas, colocando libros.

\- Creo que deberías dejarlo estar – le pidió - La venganza no es un camino fácil y corres el peligro de perderte a ti mismo si lo recorres.

\- Siempre viajo seguro, ya lo sabes.

\- Tú si, ¿pero y el acompañante que llevas contigo? ¿Podrás mantener seguros sus pasos también?

Hannibal clavó en ella su mirada castaña.

\- ¿Crees que pondría a Will en peligro?

\- No, a menos que te equivocases pensando que el peligro no existe. La bestia a la que pretendéis cazar ya ha matado antes y si se siente amenazada, estoy segura de que sabrá defenderse. Tal vez tú estés a salvo, ¿pero y Will? Él podría hacerle daño, incluso podría utilizarle para llegar hasta ti, para atraparte o debilitarte...

\- Will sabe cuidar de sí mismo perfectamente. Es inteligente y puede manejar una situación de peligro... y si esa bestia le toca un solo pelo, me comeré sus hígados para desayunar - lo dijo en tono sosegado, pero ambos sabían que iba en serio.

Chiyoh suspiró, frustrada. Sabía que no iba a convencerle. El muchacho la esquivó y se acercó a la mesa para recoger los cuencos de sopa antes de dirigirse hacia el sofá, ignorándola por completo.

Hannibal dejó los cuencos sobre la mesita que había junto al sofá y, clavando una rodilla en tierra, procedió a despertar a su compañero con delicadeza. Will abrió los ojos con un sonido somnoliento y una sonrisa se abrió en sus labios – siendo correspondida inmediatamente por Hannibal, que había visto pocas cosas en su vida tan hermosas como aquella – al reconocer el rostro de su amigo.

\- Perdón, me he dormido – se excusó, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

\- No pasa nada – Hannibal recogió el libro y lo colocó en la mesita - Mi tía nos ha enviado un refrigerio, ¿te apetece? Un poco de sopa caliente, antes de irnos a dormir. Creo que ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy, seguiremos mañana.

\- De acuerdo – se hizo con uno de los cuencos y tomó un buen sorbo. El delicioso sabor trajo una sonrisa a sus labios - Tu tía es un cielo.

\- Si que lo es.

Hannibal se volvió acto seguido hacia Chiyoh, con una mirada significativa en sus ojos marrones.

– Buenas noches – la despidió – Que descanses, Chiyoh.

La japonesa tardó unos instantes en responder. Finalmente se marchó, derrotada, llevándose la bandeja consigo sin mediar palabra.

El joven lituano volvió a contemplar a su compañero, entreteniéndose en verle consumir su cuenco de sopa. Él mismo tomó el suyo y, acomodándose a su pies en el suelo, compartieron una última comida antes de subir juntos al dormitorio.

 

 

 

\- ¿Una acampada en el bosque? - su tío, sentado tras el enorme escritorio de roble de su estudio, lo miró con extrañeza.

\- Quiero enseñarle a Will la finca más a fondo – alegó – A los dos se nos ha ocurrido la idea: estaremos junto al lago durante algunos días. Llevaremos todo lo necesario, no os preocupéis. Y nos quedaremos donde haya cobertura para nuestros teléfonos.

Su tío se reclinó en la silla y exhaló el humo de su habano, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. A la luz de aquella mañana de verano, la sonrisa que curvó sus labios fue cautivadora. Hannibal podía leer sus pensamientos: su tío sabía lo que era tener dieciocho años y estar enamorado. No vería raro que Will y él buscasen mayor intimidad, aún cuando esta no les faltaba en el castillo. Su tía se había encargado de alojarlos en el mismo dormitorio, y las paredes de piedra eran lo bastante gruesas como para no tener que preocuparse por permanecer en silencio, tal y como se veían obligados a hacer en la escuela.

\- Me parece una estupenda idea – aprobó y él lo correspondió con una sonrisa satisfecha - Espero que os divirtáis. Y si os hace falta alguna cosa, ya sabéis donde estamos.

\- Gracias, tío. Will y yo nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

\- Pasáoslo bien - lo despidió con una sonrisa y Hannibal se marchó, contento de haber conseguido lo que quería.

La conversación mantenida con Chiyoh dos días atrás lo había hecho reflexionar: tomó en consideración la posibilidad de que Vladis Grutas, el infame asesino de su hermana, pudiera estar escondido efectivamente bajo tierra.

Recordaba algunas historias que le había contado su tío cuando era niño, relatos sobre escondites y pasadizos en el castillo que servían como medida de protección para la familia en casos de asedio, pues podían transportarlos hasta la carretera o el bosque, ocultándolos del enemigo. También recordaba haber oído hablar sobre una red de abastecimiento subterránea ideada por sus antepasados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que discurría en un tramo largo bajo los terrenos de la finca hasta el pueblo, y en algún lugar cerca del lago había oculta una entrada.

La tarde anterior, Will y él la habían pasado encerrados nuevamente en la biblioteca y habían logrado dar con un mapa que les mostraba exactamente el recorrido. Solo tenían que ir hasta allí y comprobar que la red aún existía, e intentar verificar si había algo de verdad en las palabras dichas al vuelo por Chiyoh.

Will no estuvo convencido al principio. ¿Explorar túneles con más de setenta años, ayudados por un viejo mapa no actualizado? Era cosa de locos. Muy peligroso. Hannibal estaba de acuerdo y le había prometido que tomarían todas las precauciones posibles al explorar. Al fin y al cabo, su deseo era encontrar a Grutas, no que él o Will – o ambos – acabasen heridos o muertos durante la expedición.

De modo que habían ideado aquel plan y el cuento de la acampada les cubriría las espaldas frente a su familia, que de otra forma jamás permitiría que llevasen a cabo tamaña aventura. Ellos opinaban como Chiyoh y Hannibal lo comprendía, aunque no pensaba hacerles caso. Nadie iba a impedirle vengar a Mischa.

Pensaba acabar con Grutas como el animal que era, dándole caza y ejecutándole sin piedad. Había fantaseado con ello muchas veces, más de las que podía contar a lo largo de aquellos tres años. No sabía como se desarrollarían al final los acontecimientos, pero si tenía dos cosas muy claras: iba a matar a Grutas y antes de hacerlo iba a dejarle marca. Una marca que ninguno de los dos olvidara. Su propia letra escarlata.

M, de Mischa.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Hannibal y Will partieron hacia el lago muy temprano. Llegaron a su destino tras casi una hora de caminata y lo primero que hicieron fue levantar el campamento: montaron la tienda y dejaron sus cosas dentro, a buen recaudo, llevando consigo solo lo necesario.

Iban armados con cuchillos de caza, por lo que pudiese pasar... habrían llevado armas de fuego si hubiesen tenido licencia para dispararlas. Will llevaba a la espalda una mochila con provisiones que habían preparado antes de salir y un botiquín de primeros auxilios que decidió incluir en el último momento. Cada uno contaba con una gran linterna, el mapa de las instalaciones subterráneas que Hannibal había copiado a mano y una copia del último mapa realizado de los terrenos, el mismo que Robert Lecter había facilitado a la policía para la búsqueda del asesino de su sobrina, tres años atrás.

Habían distribuido el área por parcelas, de la más cercana al lago hasta la más lejana, y según sus cálculos podrían abarcarlas todas en una semana si era necesario.

La primera jornada de búsqueda fue infructuosa. Tuvieron que darse por vencidos cuando la noche les impidió continuar y decidieron regresar al campamento. Estaban exhaustos y devoraron en silencio su cena a base de pescado. A continuación, se metieron en la tienda y se tumbaron uno junto al otro en el saco de dormir para dos que Hannibal habría traído consigo.

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. Will sabía que su amigo estaba disgustado por no haber encontrado la entrada que estaban buscando.

\- Tal vez mañana tengamos más suerte – intentó animarle – Ya verás como la encontramos...

Hannibal se colocó de costado para mirarle. Sin que su compañero lo esperase, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias, Will. Por todo el apoyo que me estás dando.

\- Te dije que te ayudaría – declaró, sin poder ocultar un sonrojo de azoramiento.

El joven lituano esbozó una sonrisa, y ya iba camino de sus labios cuando el otro lo detuvo, mirando con sorpresa a su alrededor.

De la nada salían luces – intermitentes al principio, luego tan nítidas que parecían pequeños fuegos en la oscuridad - que brillaban por todas partes alrededor de la tienda. Las luces variaban entre diversos tonos de verde y dorado, su fulgor daba a la noche un toque mágico.

\- ¿Qué son? - inquirió, maravillado.

\- Luciérnagas. Aquí son muy comunes.

\- Son preciosas.

\- Mischa las adoraba – recordó Hannibal, con pesar - Cuando eramos pequeños tenía que sacarla al jardín todas las noches de verano, o de lo contrario se escapaba para buscarlas. Podía pasarse horas contemplándolas y luego las perseguía, intentando atrapar alguna. Cuando se cansaba de correr yo la llevaba en brazos hasta su cama.

\- Es un bonito recuerdo – dijo Will, conmovido, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amigo con cariño.

\- Lo es – corroboró. Al cabo de un momento, añadió - ¿Sabes qué las luciérnagas usan sus luces para buscar pareja en la oscuridad?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si. Es como una danza ritual: las luciérnagas emiten señales luminosas y cuando otra luciérnaga les responde debidamente, se emparejan entre ellas. Creo que se parece un poco a lo que hacemos los humanos.

\- ¿Crees qué los humanos también mandamos señales?

\- Yo te las estoy mandando ahora mismo – declaró. Tomó su mano, y mirándolo con fijeza besó el reverso y a continuación los nudillos, uno por uno, provocando un delicioso escalofrío que recorrió de punta a punta la columna de Will.

El norteamericano se irguió hasta quedar sentado y besó a su compañero sin mediar palabra, abarcando su rostro con ambas manos. Hannibal sonrió ante su arrebato y trató de tumbarse sobre él en el saco, pero Will se lo impidió.

\- Quiero estar encima – declaró, con voz ronca.

\- De acuerdo – no pensaba discutir. Se tumbó de espaldas y dejó que el otro se sentase sobre él a horcajadas, apartando la cubierta del saco para darle más espacio.

Will se inclinó sobre Hannibal y volvió a besarle, enredando una mano en sus cabellos y con la otra acariciándole entre las piernas, delicadamente al principio, con más ímpetu después, justo como a su compañero le gustaba. Hannibal no escatimó su expresividad, pues le gustaba comunicarle a su amante cuando y cuanto lo complacía. Will había aprendido pronto cuales eran las preferencias de su pareja y se deleitaba en cumplir con ellas... tanto como Hannibal se esmeraba en complacerle a él. El joven lituano había encontrado al fin el compañero que andaba buscando: alguien que sabía comprenderle, que permanecía a su lado, que era capaz de complacerle tanto como de darle la réplica... un igual en todos los sentidos.

Solo pararon una vez, por unos pocos segundos, mientras Will se hacía con su mochila para sacar de ella un condón y el lubricante: había aprendido de Hannibal que había que estar siempre preparado. Le puso el preservativo a su compañero con una rapidez nacida de la práctica y mientras el otro se ocupó de lubricarle debidamente.

Los dedos de Hannibal se movieron dentro de Will hasta dejarle sin aliento, abandonándole solo cuando sintió que ya estaba preparado. Will descendió sobre él, tomándole por entero, con un exquisito temblor de anticipación y un gemido quedo de placer. Apoyó ambas manos abiertas sobre su pecho mientras subía y bajaba a su antojo, con sonidos que salían desde el fondo de su garganta y tenían una cadencia casi musical. Hannibal lo observaba desde abajo, pensando que no podía existir en el mundo nada más sensual y hermoso que lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando: la forma en que Will arqueaba la espalda; como se contraían los rasgos de su cara al experimentar el placer; la manera en que se aferraba a su cuerpo, reclamando más... algo que el lituano estaba más que dispuesto a darle, por supuesto.

Will emitió un sonido característico cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Su delgado cuerpo tembló, contrayéndose en espasmos que lo dejaron debilitado y confuso. Su mirada azul tenía la expresión de un cachorrito perdido y Hannibal no podía resistirlo. Lo hizo cambiar de postura, tendiéndolo sobre el saco con cuidado. Lo abrazó para reconfortarlo y besó con cariño su mejilla. Will lo rodeó con brazos y piernas y sus manos lo sostuvieron por las nalgas, impulsándolo a adentrarse más en su cuerpo.

\- Will – fue un suspiro, casi un ruego.

\- No has terminado – le dijo al oído – Adelante, hazlo.

\- Podemos esperar. Deberías recuperar fuerzas primero.

\- No quiero.

Hannibal sonrió ante tamaña muestra de terquedad.

\- No tienes que hacer esto para complacerme.

\- Es por vanidad – mintió y la sonrisa del lituano se amplió, conmovido por su gesto.

Hannibal le dio lo que ambos querían. Poseyó a su amante, lento y en profundidad, llegando más allá de su cuerpo. Y también dejó que Will lo poseyera, permitiéndole capturar su boca en un beso íntimo y guiar sus embestidas con sus propias manos, disfrutando con el robo descarado de su fuerza y de su aliento.

Desde el exterior llegaban los olores y sonidos del bosque. Y en el interior de la tienda los jóvenes se amaban, como si no existiese un mañana, amparados bajo un manto hecho de miles de luces de luciérnaga.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente despertaron abrazados. Se dieron un baño rápido en el lago y tras consumir el desayuno, reanudaron la búsqueda en el siguiente cuadrado de terreno del mapa.

No encontraron nada hasta media mañana, cuando el pie de Will tropezó con algo en el suelo y estuvo a punto de caer. Mientras ambos jóvenes se recuperaban del imprevisto, descubrieron una aldaba de hierro que asomaba entre el pasto y que en teoría no debería estar ahí.

Hannibal y Will se miraron durante un segundo, antes de proceder a retirar las hojas que cubrían por entero la trampilla. Una vez la dejaron al descubierto, se dedicaron a observar atentamente su descubrimiento:

\- El musgo la ha cubierto en algunos puntos, pero las bisagras están bien engrasadas – dijo Will, frunciendo el entrecejo – Se supone que la utilizaron por última vez en 1946.

\- Y desde entonces fue cerrada y olvidada - apuntó Hannibal.

\- Está claro que no: alguien la ha estado utilizando recientemente. Y se ha encargado de darle mantenimiento.

\- Ya es suficiente, entremos.

\- Espera – lo agarró del brazo – No sabemos si Grutas está dentro. Si nos lo encontramos de frente, será peligroso...

\- A eso hemos venido – se desprendió suavemente de su agarre – Si quieres, puedes quedarte fuera. Vigila por si viene alguien.

\- Ni lo sueñes – protestó Will – No he llegado hasta aquí para dejar que te enfrentes tú solo a esto.

\- Entonces, ven conmigo.

Hannibal abrió la trampilla, que no estaba cerrada, y encendiendo la linterna enfocó el oscuro interior para descubrir una escalera de madera que descendía. Era una escalera vieja y desgastada, pero a pesar de eso estaba en buen estado y apenas se quejó cuando los jóvenes bajaron por ella.

El túnel en el que se encontraban era todo de tierra, con algunas vigas gruesas de madera apuntalando el techo. Había raíces antiguas que sobresalían en algunas de las pareces o colgaban como lianas sobre sus cabezas. Los muchachos avanzaron cautelosos, dirigiendo el haz de la linterna directamente hacia el suelo para no delatar su presencia antes de tiempo, si es que no estaban solos.

No muy lejos de la entrada encontraron una cámara. Al fondo, las raíces de un viejo árbol ocupaban casi toda la pared, extendiéndose como tentáculos sobre ella. Debajo había un mueble de madera que contenía decenas de botellas; A la izquierda iluminaron una estantería que contenía cuerdas y utensilios de madera. Estaba situada justo al lado de un agujero profundo abierto en la tierra, del cual salía un olor que bien podría equipararse al de una letrina. Ambos estaban seguros de que ese era probablemente su uso; Y por si necesitaban alguna prueba más de que aquella era la guarida de una persona, a la derecha encontraron una estrecha formación de ramas y hojas aplastadas que indicaba la presencia de una primitiva cama. O eso parecía, dado que había una chaqueta doblada en la cabecera y sábanas raídas cubriéndola...

Golpeó a Will por la espalda, derribándole y haciéndole perder la linterna. Cuando Hannibal se giró, cuchillo en mano, encontró a Grutas a horcajadas sobre su compañero, agarrándole de los cabellos para dejar su cuello al descubierto y bajo su nuez, el cuchillo de caza que acababa de robar de la vaina prendida al cinturón del chico.

\- Vaya, vaya – gruñó, clavando sus ojos en el joven lituano - Hannibal Lecter.

\- Vladis Grutas – escupió su nombre como su fuese un insulto.

\- Sabía que no lo dejarías estar.

\- ¿Debíera hacerlo? Mataste a mi hermana.

Grutas esbozó una sonrisa, mirando a Hannibal de forma significativa.

\- De los tres monstruos que hay en esta habitación, no soy yo el más monstruo de todos.

El joven lituano lo contempló, exudando odio por sus poros.

\- Suéltale – ordenó, señalando a Will con un gesto.

\- ¿Y perderme esta cara tan bonita? - le tiró del pelo y el muchacho contuvo una exclamación de dolor, solo por no darle gusto a su captor - Es una lástima que no tenga unos años menos...

Todos oyeron el clic del arma. La alargada boca del rifle salió de la oscuridad para posar sus labios de metal sobre la nuca descubierta de Grutas.

\- Te ha dicho que le sueltes – demando una voz femenina, firme en su acento oriental.

\- Chiyoh – Vladis apenas sonrió - Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Veo que no has renunciado a tus paseos por el bosque.

\- Yo no renuncio a mis obligaciones. Ahora, suelta al muchacho. No voy a repetírtelo.

Grutas soltó el pelo de Will y apartó el cuchillo de su cuello. El joven no se lo pensó del veces y huyó al lado de Hannibal, quien lo recibió comprobando su buen estado: el golpe en la cabeza aún dolía, pero no había sangre y a lo sumo le acarrearía un buen chichón... ventajas de ser un cabeza dura.

\- El cuchillo – ordenó Chiyoh, al tiempo que giraba para colocarse frente él, sin perderle de vista con su arma.

Grutas clavó en ella sus ojos claros, desconfiados como los de un lobo. La barba le cubría media cara y el cabello, castaño y largo hasta los hombros, le enmarcaba la otra mitad. Siempre había sido delgado y de rasgos aguileños, la vida en reclusión no había hecho sino acentuar esos rasgos. Chiyoh se fijó en que llevaba la ropa desgastada y raída.

\- La vida no me ha tratado bien, estos últimos años – se excusó Grutas, captando su mirada.

\- La vida te ha dado lo que merecías – sentenció Chiyoh.

\- No todo – apuntó Hannibal y comenzó a moverse hacia él.

Ocurrió muy deprisa: Grutas tomó un puñado de tierra del suelo sin que se diesen cuenta y lo arrojó a los ojos de Chiyoh. La mujer retrocedió, cegada, y casi se le cayó el arma. Hannibal, intuyendo sus intenciones, se abalanzó contra él, pero Grutas lo estaba esperando y se aferró a él para derribarlo.

Cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a luchar. Mientras Chiyoh intentó despejar sus ojos de arena lo más rápido posible, pero aún así no sirvió de nada, porque entre la maraña de cuerpos no tenía un tiro limpio y no podía disparar sin correr el peligro de herir a Hannibal. Will observaba impotente el espectáculo, viendo como Hannibal le echaba las manos al cuello a su enemigo y este respondía exactamente con lo mismo.

Cuando se hizo evidente que Grutas, a pesar de todo, era más fuerte, Will tomó una decisión: recuperó su cuchillo del suelo y lo clavó con saña en el omóplato derecho del hombre. Este gritó y le apartó de un violento manotazo, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Iba a levantarse de inmediato, pero Hannibal aprovechó el desequilibrio provocado por su ataque para imponerse a su contrincante. Consiguió darle la vuelta y quedar encima de él, y como Grutas había caído cerca de Will, este no se lo pensó dos veces y lo agarró desde abajo, inmovilizándole para darle a Hannibal la oportunidad de matar. Y no lo hizo de forma consciente. En mitad de aquella vorágine, sentía que debía ser así.

Hannibal comprendió el mensaje. Lo vio en los ojos de su compañero, tan decididos como los suyos, y enarboló el cuchillo con el que atravesó repetidas veces el estómago de su enemigo. La sangre brotó a borbotones, mientras Chiyoh contemplaba el espectáculo, congelada. Siempre supo que había un animal hambriento de muerte y venganza en Hannibal, y sabía que esa venganza sería a medias saciada cuando el joven se encontrase con Grutas y lograse matarle. Pero esto...

No fue una matanza rápida. Cuando la furia de Hannibal se apagó – y para entonces la sangre le llegaba al codo – el joven desgarró con ambas manos la camisa del antiguo guarda, al que la vida ya había abandonado hacía rato, y grabó en su pecho una gran M escarlata.

M, de Mischa.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho y consideró concluida su obra, arrojó el cuchillo lejos y apartó el cuerpo, haciéndolo a un lado para llegar hasta Will. El muchacho estaba intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules y Hannibal llevó una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si. ¿Y tú?

El lituano asintió.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

\- De nada.

¿Qué más podía decir? Acababa de retener a un hombre con sus propias manos mientras su amante lo asesinaba. Se sentía exhausto, su estómago estaba ligeramente revuelto y le dolían los brazos, pero no estaba arrepentido. Su cerebro estaba como en una nube y sabía que la conciencia de los hechos llegaría horas después. Una parte de él temió lo que ocurriese entonces...

\- Hay que ocuparse del cadáver – dijo Chiyoh, rompiendo el mutismo general - ¿Qué hacemos con él?

\- Dejémosle aquí o echémosle fuera, que se lo coman los animales – declaró Hannibal, mirándole con desprecio - No se merece menos.

\- No – habló Will y su amigo lo miró interrogante – Podemos hacer algo mejor. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Hannibal obedeció.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó, intrigado.

\- Tú solo ayúdame.

Will hizo que llevasen el cuerpo hasta la cama y lo envolvieron en las sábanas desde el cuello hasta los pies, dejando solo expuesta la cabeza. Su compañero lo ayudó a recabar cuerdas de la estantería y ramas de la cama. Las dispusieron en una pila junto al cadáver y luego fueron a por las botellas del mueble. Will comenzó a romperlas, sin que ninguno de los presentes salvo él supiesen porqué. Chiyoh los miraba, desconcertada, pero Hannibal sabía que había método en aquella locura y que debía seguir las directrices de su amigo, pues tenía un propósito claro al proceder así.

Con las ramas y los cristales rotos – que consiguió unir con un poco de resina de las raíces de la pared – Will creó alas, que amoldó al cuerpo de Grutas atándolas con las cuerdas. Hannibal lo ayudó a alzar con una polea su extraña creación y atando la cuerda a una de las vigas, la dejaron colgando a varios metros del suelo. En ese momento, el sol estaba en su cenit y sus rayos se colaban a través de la trampilla abierta y llegaban a iluminar algunos de los cristales, convirtiendo aquella cosa grotesca y extraña en la más hermosa de las luciérnagas.

\- Estoy impresionado – dijo Hannibal, cuando él y Will se detuvieron a contemplarlo. Lo miró, conmovido - ¿Lo has hecho por Mischa?

Will asintió.

\- Ahora que le hemos hecho justicia, me pareció que lo correcto era honrarla. Anoche me dijiste que adoraba las luciérnagas.

\- Esta le habría encantado - aseguró. Un segundo después, lo tomaba con cariño de la mano – Gracias, Will.

El joven esbozó apenas una sonrisa y enlazó los dedos con los de su amigo, como quien sella una promesa.

\- De nada.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando salieron los tres de allí, cerraron la trampilla y acordaron no contarle a nadie lo que había sucedido en el túnel. Luego se despidieron: Chiyoh regresó al castillo y Will y Hannibal al campamento, que levantarían unos días después para volver a casa.

Los jóvenes pasaron el resto del día sin hablar. Hannibal quería hacerlo, pero Will estaba como ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos y sabía que lo mejor era no forzarlo. Cuando quisiera abrirse a él, lo haría.

Esa noche, tendidos en el saco, Will le dio la espalda. Hannibal, inseguro por segunda vez en su vida, se acercó a él con cautela y deslizó una mano por su brazo a modo de caricia, tanteando el terreno. Su compañero atrapó su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, propiciando que lo abrazara y que sus cuerpos se acercasen más. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, el lituano depositó un beso de alivio entre los rizos castaños de su amigo.

\- ¿Estás disgustado? - preguntó, curioso.

\- No.

\- Dime en qué estás pensando.

Will no abrió la boca hasta pasado un minuto:

\- Disfruté mientras lo matabas – confesó, en voz baja.

\- Y yo disfruté matándolo.

\- Pero él asesinó a tu hermana, eso es normal.

\- ¿Y piensas que lo tuyo no?

El muchacho se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, buscaban su comprensión.

\- ¿Crees qué soy un monstruo?

\- No. Yo sé como son los monstruos, Will. Tú no eres uno de ellos.

\- ¿Y en qué me convierte lo que ha ocurrido bajo la trampilla? - inquirió, inseguro.

Hannibal lo miró con solemnidad.

\- Tú querías ayudarme. Querías justicia para Mischa y que Grutas pagase por el daño que nos hizo a todos. Eso no te convierte en una mala persona, mucho menos en un monstruo. Eres un justiciero, en todo caso.

Will sopesó sus palabras en silencio.

\- Una parte de mí no ve nada de malo en tu definición de justicia.

\- No creo que lo haya – reflexionó - La Ley del Talión es la forma más arcáica de justicia que existe. Muchas sociedades, incluida la nuestra, siguen considerándola válida. ¿Tú te sientes culpable de lo que ha pasado? - interrogó, mirándole a los ojos.

\- No. Una parte de mí desearía que las cosas fuesen distintas, pero sé que eso no es posible. Y mientras estábamos allí, con él... me di cuenta de que cada paso que habíamos dado había sido en esa dirección. Creo que eso era lo que querías desde el principio y dudo mucho que yo, o Chiyoh, hubiésemos podido cambiarlo. En mi caso, yo ni siquiera quería evitarlo.

\- Hay cosas que tienen que ser como son, Will.

\- Lo sé.

Hannibal dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, dispuesto a confesar. Sentía que después de lo pasado juntos, le debía a su compañero esa honestidad:

\- Cuando te hablé de mi hermana, lo hice a propósito. Deseaba que te unieses a mí, lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

\- ¿Querías que fuese tu aliado?

\- Si. Porque te quiero Will, quiero que estés conmigo en todos los aspectos. Y sabía... sé – se corrigió - que no puede ser así si no me conoces por completo, si no sabes al lado de quien te estás quedando.

El norteamericano lo observó en silencio. Hannibal supo por su mirada que comprendía lo que querían decir sus palabras:

\- Grutas no es el primero.

\- No. Es el segundo, en realidad.

\- ¿Quien fue? ¿La primera persona a la que mataste?

\- Un carnicero del pueblo – apretó los labios al recordarlo - Insultó a mi tía en el mercado por ser japonesa. Le dijo cosas que ningún hombre debe decirle nunca a una mujer. Así que un día lo esperé en el camino del bosque, lo decapité y lancé su cuerpo al lago, cabeza incluida.

\- ¿Y nadie lo ha encontrado?

\- No era una persona apreciada en el pueblo. Corren rumores de que se había metido en líos con gente peligrosa. Si alguna vez lo encuentran, a nadie le extrañará su estado.

Will tragó saliva, con una sensación rara en el estómago. Se suponía que debía sentir repulsa por los actos de su amigo, más aún por la indiferencia con la que hablaba de ellos, pero no era así... no tanto como debería, al menos.

Un misógino racista y un pedófilo asesino de niños. ¿Realmente el mundo debía lamentar sus muertes? Pero matar estaba mal, era un delito. Una medida extrema que solo debía adoptarse como último recurso y en casos muy concretos, como cuando uno veía amenazada su vida o su integridad...

Hannibal acarició su cabello. Sus dedos se movieron arriba y abajo, reconfortándolo, como si supiese exactamente el dilema al que se estaba enfrentando. Lo miró a los ojos y Will sintió que se perdía en ellos. Su mente dejó de hacerse preguntas cuando Hannibal se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a probar sus labios con besos cortos, afectuosos, mientras continuaba clavando su mirada castaña en él. Buscaba su aprobación. Lo leyó en sus ojos: aprobación para su persona, para su relación, para sus actos... a cambio le ofrecía su honestidad y su devoción... su amor.

Will tomó una decisión por segunda vez aquel día: rodeó el cuello de Hannibal con los brazos y cubriendo sus labios con los suyos, profundizó el último beso, dándole al otro la respuesta que buscaba. El lituano no perdió el tiempo, y sabiéndose correspondido y aceptado, giró hasta quedar encima de su amigo y comenzó a desvestirlo.

Tenía prisa por unirse a él, por reforzar su vínculo ahora que habían superado un gran obstáculo. Deseaba confortar a Will y recompensarle por haberlo elegido.

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo a Europa – le dijo al oído, con la voz ronca a causa de la excitación.

\- ¿Europa? Pero, la academia...

\- Te seguirá esperando el año que viene. Un año más o menos no importa, siempre que tú quieras venir. Yo cubriré los gastos: el dinero no es un problema, ya lo sabes. Te llevaré a París – prometió y había tal pasión en sus palabras, en sus deseos para ambos, que Will no pudo evitar contagiarse – a Viena, a Londres, a Madrid, a Florencia... - mordisqueó su cuello y el muchacho emitió un gemido, incapaz de contenerse - Florencia, Will, es la ciudad más hermosa del mundo. Quiero enseñártela. Quiero que la veas con los mismos ojos que yo la veo.

\- Me muero por hacerlo – confesó y Hannibal sonrió, premiándole con otro beso.

Hicieron el amor. Fue un encuentro intenso, cariñoso y apasionado. Después de alcanzar el clímax permanecieron abrazados, complacidos y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Will miró a su alrededor y esbozó la más amplia de las sonrisas.

Fuera, en la oscuridad, las luciérnagas habían comenzado a brillar.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 


End file.
